Huir para regresar
by Reino Inquieto
Summary: Todo acontecimiento medianamente normal guarda al menos una historia dramática ¿Cuál era la posibilidad que dos personas tendientes a la tristeza se encontraran en una fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Hay secuestros consensuados? Porque Manuela y Arthur decidieron huir juntos, pese a que no se conocían. L - H. NyoChile. *Arreglo.
1. Parte Prima, dos solitarios se conocen

**Hetalia y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidecaz.  
** **L-H pertenece a la comunidad latinohetaliana.**

* * *

PRIMERA PARTE: DOS SOLITARIOS SE CONOCEN.

* * *

Era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Matthew y de Alfred. Muchos olvidaban que los gemelos habían nacido el mismo día, básicamente porque uno de los dos era prácticamente invisible.

Cómo tenían 21 años, celebrarían como lo hacen los chicos grandes, arrendaron un local en Ibiza y mandaron invitación a todos sus amigos.

A la fiesta llegaron los chicos, que eran un poco mayores, algunos no tanto, otros eran menores que ellos y algunos ni les caían tan bien, pero fiesta es fiesta, e incluso a quienes no nos caen bien hay que invitarles. Según Alfred, no había estrategia más poderosa - _Mantén cerca de quienes desconfíes, lo más cerca que puedas._ -

Todo estaba bien, hasta que Matt desapareció de verdad de la fiesta, y nadie lo hubiera notado si es que Alfred no hubiera comenzado a gritar el nombre de su hermano, buscándolo como un verdadero loco por todas partes.

― _Oh ma petite Matthew..._ Tú tranquilo, cuando llegue, apagamos las velitas ― lo tranquilizó Francis siendo amable ― ¿Ya revisaste tu teléfono?

― Eh... ― Lo sacó de su bolsillo del pantalón ― Oh-oh... _It's not possible._

― ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ― Arthur se preocupó sinceramente.

― Ya sé dónde está Matt... ― Los cercanos los quedaron mirando confundidos ― ¡Y viene con nuestras primas!

― ¡EXCELENTE! Chicas que vengan a alabar a mi grandiosa persona ― Comenzó a hacer poses de fisicoculturista, el más blanco de todos.

― Sí, sí, sí. Como si eso fuera posible...― Elizabetha sonrió ― ¡Sí, más chicas para esta fiesta que parece el club de tobby!

― Que suerte que puedan conocerme... Marcará un antes y un después en sus vidas...

― Créeme, lo hará ― La chica a su lado suspiró cansada de intentar lidiar con su ego sobre-exaltado. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a Él.

― _Girls?_ ― Arthur sonrió con un tic en la ceja ― ¿No son tus primas las niñitas pequeñas que son salvajes por naturaleza?

― _Yes, they're_... ― Alfred suspiró.

Al rato después apareció Matt. Iba tomado del brazo de dos chicas parecidas y muy hermosas. En las mesas aledañas, todos miraban curiosos ¿Cómo serían las primas de los gemelos? Ellas no se veían en absoluto como niñas, parecían bastante _"maduritas"_ , es más, no podían ser niñas... Veían a lo lejos como ellas saludaban al otro _gringo_ y luego se sentaban en una mesa aparte, convenientemente lejos de la _"mesa problemática"_ , osea muy cerca no estaban de los lobos... Según Alfred.

― ¿Y si vamos a saludar? ― Francis tomó su copa y se levantó.

― ¡Amigo! Esa es una idea asombrosa, como yo, claro ― Gilbert, al contrario, dejó la jarra de cerveza sobre la mesa.

― A veces hay que ser sociable...― Antonio se levantó, pero fue tomado del brazo.

― ¡Oye hijo de $&#$%! ¿Qué hay con Bel? ― Lovino levantó una ceja.

― ¡Somos grandes amigos! ― Antonio tiró de la mano del napolitano ― ¿Te vienes?

― No me lo perdería, estúpido ― Dijo riendo al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Oye inglés! ¿No vienes, _mon amour_? ― Francis sonrió burlonamente ― Digo... como las encuentras niñitas... No sé si quieras...

― _Get out!_ Ya váyanse de una puta vez y déjenme solo, malditos pervertidos, depravados... ― Se sonrojó... Él quería ir con ellos, pero no iba a tragarse su orgullo por unas piernas.

Vio que rápidamente la junta de los chicos con las muchachas hizo popular a la mesa, y se juntaron más mesas y sillas alrededor de esa. Él, como el solitario cascarrabias y orgulloso que solía ser, no se movió siquiera un poco. No. Mantendría su decisión hasta el final.

Entre trago y trago, comenzó a echarle la culpa a Alfred, él había dicho que sus primas pequeñas eran un dolor en el trasero, que eran unas niñitas que se peleaban por todos sus juguetes. Estaba claro que ni siquiera se las imaginó como adolescentes, ¡Menos como jovencitas de su misma edad! Hablando del rey de Roma, el burro se asoma. Alfred venía a sentarse a su lado.

― Por eso te dije que son unas niñitas...

― No les veo la infancia ― Levantó una ceja.

― ¿Infancia? Oh no, claro que no... Creo que algunas son solo un año menor que Matt y yo... Hablo de su inmadurez ― Claro... La sartén reparando el poto de la olla ―... Suelen pelear por cosas tontas ― Claro que él no hace eso, es el héroe ― Esos juguetes, esos maquillajes... Matt se dejará hacer lo que sea en la cabeza o en la cara ¡Pero el héroe jamás!

― Sólo detestas a tus primas... _but, they are not a little girls_ ― Le llamó otra vez la atención _"¡Hijo de tu madre a medias con tu padre! ¡¿Por qué no las presentaste antes?!"_

― Además míralas... ¡Son hermosas! ― Las apuntó ― Son unas bellezas desde que éramos niños ¡Todos las miran! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tener que cuidar de ellas?

― ¡Al! ― Matt llegó corriendo acompañado por una chica silenciosa.

― ¿Qué pasó ahora? ― El gringo frunció el ceño.

― María Miranda desapareció con el francés... ― Dijo de una sola vez.

― _WHATS?!_ ― Alfred se levantó de golpe, jalando a su hermano y olvidando a la chica ― ¡Arthur cuida de ella, a ti si te tengo confianza!

― ¿Eh...? ― El rubio suspiró al verlos desaparecer...

La chica vio la mesa, habían varias copas, varias jarras de cerveza y botellas no abiertas... Tomó una de las cervezas cerradas que creía haber visto beber a Gilbert en alguna otra oportunidad y con sus llaves, la abrió. Luego se sentó a su lateral y comenzó a beber despacio.

― Al fin una buena cerveza... ― Dijo para deleite del inglés, quien estaba aburrido de estar solo ― ¡Tienes buen gusto!

― _It is not mine_... Es de un... no, amigo mío no es.. ¿Conocido? ― Preguntó, teniendo un conflicto consigo mismo, causando la risita de la chica ― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

― Supongo que tú. Yo soy Manuela Gonzales, media prima de los gemelos ¿Quién eres tú?

― Ar-Arthur Kirkland... ― Tartamudeó sin querer, tomando un poco de vodka de un vaso que no era suyo, probablemente había sido del ruso... probablemente.

― Eh... ¿Cuántos años tienes? Yo tengo 19, por si te interesa saber.

― ¿Una mujer revelando su edad? Vaya señorita, que valiente ― Ocultó su asombro a la juventud de ella, tras aquella ironía ― Yo tengo 22, pero cumpliré 23.

― Eh... eres mayor. Casi no se te nota... ― Sólo ignoró sus comentarios. Luego ambos miraron la mesa de las chicas y suspiraron al mismo tiempo ― Ellas siempre son muy escandalosas... María Miranda, María Catalina, Rosaura, Daniela... Sebastiana, creo que es la más cuerda de nosotras, pero ¿Sabes? Ya se desapareció con un tal Vincent por el balcón... Agradezco que esos sujetos no estén aquí.

― ¿Sujetos? ¿Qué sujetos? ― Estaba interesado en eso. No le quitó los ojos de encima mientras bebía de otro vaso de por allí... ¿Vino?

― Martín, Luciano, Francisco y Miguel ― La chica se abanicó con la mano ― Aunque realmente pocos somos familia de verdad... ¿Crees que Alfred es sobre-protector? Espera a que conozcas a nuestros primos latinoamericanos. Además... Miguel es el hermano mayor de Rosa, y Francisco es el hermano de María Miranda y Catalina, si, ellas son hermanas. Luciano cuida siempre de Sebastiana y Daniela, que son primas de Martín.

―jjejejej Hablas de todos, pero te evitas... ¿Quien se supone que debe cuidarte? ― Manuela hablaba mucho, pero era la ocación... Solía ser más callada en la vida _"Real"_.

― No estoy sola, si pretendes algo... ― Le miró de reojo con suspicacia.

― _Hey darling_ , no es eso.

― A mí, me cuidan todos... Pero a la vez ninguno ― Sonrió con malicia ¿Era ésta una forma masoquista de aparentar algo que no era así? Susurró lo último con un deje de tristeza en su voz ― Debido a que soy... un poquito diferente de ellos.

― ¿Te gusta esta fiesta? ― Él ignoró aquella última parte.

― No, en absoluto ¿A ti?

― Para nada... ¿Salgamos?

― Conozco un Pub cerca de aquí, ¿Vamos?

― Después de usted... _Lady_.

Ambos se levantaron. Ella se dio cuenta mejor que el chico era, bastante más alto de lo que pensaba... Era al menos un pelo más bajo que Alfred. Delgado, eso sí, mucho más delgado que Al y Matt, es que... Alfred tenía mucho " _músculo"_ , y por otro lado, Matthew era un deportista silencioso. Arthur no es que fuera enclenque, es que tenía una complexión diferente, delgado sí, pero aún mucho más robusto que Miguel. Además de verdad era rubio, un poco más dorado que Matt... Inmediatamente le gustó su cabello, para ella, era como el sol. Su piel como la leche. Por estar distraída, se quedó atrás, él se detuvo y le tendió la mano... Unas manos grandes, de dedos delgados y con una perfecta higiene.

Si le daba la mano y se dejaba guiar, el lobo podría comer esa noche.

Si rechazaba su mano... Estaría a salvo, segura, protegida por la sombra de Martín, de Luciano y Miguel... Siempre bajo la mirada de Francisco y las chicas.

A veces basta sólo un segundo para decidir qué vida quieres...

 _"Lo siento Martín..."_

Tomó con seguridad su mano... cálida, increíblemente cálida. Él sonrió y caminó delante de ella, guiándola, sacándola del lugar.

― Mira, mira... ― Rosaura le pegó un codazo en las costillas a Daniela, una de las menores del grupo ― ¡Voy a llamar a Miguel! Sabía que no debía confiar en ella... Martín tiene que saberlo.

― Mi primo arruinará el cumpleaños de los gemelos... ¿De verdad quieres traerlo? ― La morena con dos trenzas miró mejor la escena.

― Pero Manuela... ― Reclamó Rosa. ― No es justo que hace poco haya estado llorando y negándose a venir ¿Y luego esto?

― No estaba llorando ― Daniela le interrumpió ― Hablas por hablar, ninguna de nosotras la ha visto llorar ¿O si?

― ¡Rosaura tiene razón! ― Catalina se pegó al español ― No es la única que puede desaparecer por ahí ¿Sabes?

― ¿Quieres salir? ― Le preguntó el español sonriendo.

― Claro macho, llévame donde quieras ― Ambos se fueron.

― ¿Y usted pequeña dama? ― Lovino se fijó en Daniela ― Señorita... ¿Dónde quiere ir?

― ¿Dónde me quiere llevar? ― Preguntó tomando su mano y yéndose ambos.

― E-eh... yo... ― el italiano parecía confundido ― Descubramoslo juntos.

― No puedo ofrecerle el sacarla a dar un paseo... ¿Pero puedo ofrecerle Vodka? ― Un alto, alto, alto, altísimo chico rubio plata le ofreció un vaso.

― Eh... ya qué... ― Tomó el vaso. Ella es menor de edad. Darle alcohol a una niña menor de edad está mal... Tiene sólo 17... Pero no lo aparenta... ¡Pero que no lo aparente no significa que esté bien! Sigue siendo menor... EH... ¡Que es menor!

Arthur se sentía como un abusador... Ella era como tres o cuatro años menor que él... ¿Qué iba a hacer? Alfred dijo que la cuidara... Lo está haciendo. De una forma bastante extraña si le preguntan... Está sacándola del recinto con él, para meterla en otro recinto en donde posiblemente haya más tipos, y peligros...

La chica de verdad se ve joven, si no le hubiera dicho que tiene 19, él le hubiera calculado 16 o 17. Es tan guapa que no entiende bien por qué estaba sola y un poco alejada de todos. La vio hablar con Gilbert, mientras Ludwig se sonrojaba cada vez que ella rozaba su mano. Así que era eso... Lud, el alemán frío, la conocía de antes junto con Gilbert, por lo que ella le contaba... Al parecer el rubio y ella tenían ciertos choques en el sentido amoroso de las cosas.

Vestía jeans ajustados, desde las caderas hasta los tobillos, unas zapatillas converse rojas. Un sweater rosa de cuello alto y una chaqueta deportiva. Su cabello atado en una coleta alta, sus dedos pequeños, su mano suave, notaba los pequeños callos que se forman en la mano derecha, diestra... Escribía mucho. No llevaba anillos ni pulseras... Entonces era soltera y no tenía compromiso. Tampoco collares. Lo único que tenía, eran unos aros de acero quirúrgico en forma de rosas.

― ¡Cuidado! ― La tomó y la apegó así, protegiéndola entre sus brazos ― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella le mira hacia arriba. Su lentitud casi le cuesta el atropello de una bicicleta. Pero daría igual, no sucedió porque Él la protegió, la quitó del camino y la mantuvo entre sus brazos. Luego la separó, la vergüenza pudo más, y le dio la espalda... También soltó su mano.

Manuela se preguntaba si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo... Martín le propuso matrimonio hace unas horas. Ella quedó en pensarlo... Pero si hasta hace poco rechazaba la idea, hace unas horas, pensaba aceptar ser su novia... Ahora no estaba segura.

Una cosa importante había sucedido esa noche: Se había encontrado con Ludwig.

Martín siempre la había respetado. Ella le pidió que no tuvieran una relación, y así era. Conversaban, se preguntaban cosas, él jamás la besó a la fuerza, sólo la abrazaba como si su vida se fuera en ello. Sabía que quería mucho más que un abrazo, o un beso, o lo que ella pudiera darle.

Martín quería su corazón.

Ella podría darle todo, sus besos, su cuerpo, todo... Pero nunca podría darle su corazón.

No amaba a Martín, pero aún así aceptaría ser su novia, en unos años más aceptaría casarse con él. Tendría la vida que todos ya pronosticaban para él y para ella... Al cabo de unos años tendrían hijos, y luego ella se preocuparía de los niños, y luego envejecerian juntos como los mejores amigos... Y al final de su vida Martín se daría cuenta que jamás lo amó.

Y le rompería el corazón... Todo siempre llevaba a este punto.

Este punto en dónde todos habían intervenido hace unos años, alejando al alemán, e imponiendo aquella vida en dónde se veía arrojada a los brazos de Martín, no parecía tener salida, si pudiera amarle sería diferente, y por más que intentaba hacerlo, no podía. Sabía muy bien que el intentarlo, había causado que él terminara pensando que _"ambos"_ se querían tanto como para compartir el resto de sus vidas.

Quería escapar de aquello... Una salida que no costara el enfrentamiento, simplemente huir.

― ¿De qué más puedes salvarme? ― Preguntó ella sumamente distraída de la realidad.

Arthur se detuvo. El sol estaba descendiendo. La oscuridad palideció el rostro de la chica y parecía que sus ojos brillaban aún más. Era la luna, nada más que la luna que brillaba frente él. Y sentía que quería robársela. Sentía que por alguna razón, ella se iría de su lado.

― De lo que quieras escapar ― Contestó clavando su verde mirada en sus achocolatados ojos.

― Quiero escapar de todo... ― Avanzó hacia él un paso ― ¿Puedes salvarme de todo?

El rubio frunció el ceño, algo bastante habitual en él ¿Cuanto había bebido aquella mujer? Bueno, no es como que él hubiera bebido poco, pero si aún tenía un deje de cordura, se preguntaba si eso estaba bien... Si, un deje de cordura, porque no estaba reflexionando. Era un hombre que conocía a una chica hace menos de una hora ¿Qué podía pasar?

― Escapemos ― Propuso él.

* * *

 **A la expectativa de una vida en circulos...**

 **Reino Inquieto.**


	2. Parte Seconda: Un Caballero

― Quiero escapar de todo... ― Avanzó hacia él un paso ― ¿Puedes salvarme de todo?

― Escapemos ― Propuso él de pronto, como si no estuviera pensando bien.

La cara de ella lo decía todo... Arthur se estaba torturando por dentro ¿Escapar? ¿él? Pero el lunes tenía que ir a trabajar. El martes tenía programada una cita con una posible esposa. Sus familias habían concertado este encuentro al estilo japonés, como suponía, sería la nacionalidad de Sakura, la chica de la que llevaba escuchando desde que tenía 18 años. Desde hacía un mes su madre y su hermano mayor llevaban preparando todo... William y Ryan lo matarían si no asistía a aquella cita... Su trabajo correría peligro si es que no llegaba en unas pocas horas más.

Su vida estaba planeada.

― Te voy a secuestrar... ― Dijo ella. Tomó su mano y ambos comenzaron a correr ― Vamos a tu habitación... ¿Vas a necesitar algo de allí?

La mente de Arthur le jugó una broma con la primera propuesta, luego comenzó a pensar ¿Necesitar? Se miró, vestía pantalón de tela, unos zapatos demasiado lustrados, una camisa pulcramente blanca, una corbata sumamente bien hecha, un chaleco tejido y una chaqueta larga para el agua... Odiaba esa ropa de vez en cuando. Francis le insistió que fuera a la fiesta como se sintiera más cómodo, pero no podía... Alfred se hubiera burlado de él.

Tomaron un taxi que los dejó fuera del complejo de departamentos y habitaciones. La gran ciudad tenía de todo. Mientras ella le esperó en una mini sala, en donde el espacio era de 2X2 y tenía allí una mini mesa, una mini cocina, todo pequeño... Y no había puerta, por lo que podía ver la habitación del chico, que tomaba un bolso disminuido y en él tiraba ciertas cosas. Ella desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que él comenzaba desabrocharse la camisa.

Al cabo de un rato, Arthur estaba frente a ella otra vez. Vestía jeans algo ajustados, zapatos de invierno, una camiseta, pañuelo británico y chaqueta de cuero. Guitarra al hombro y bolso en la mano. Al mismo tiempo le tendía un abrigo suyo.

― Hará frío más noche... ― Ella lo tomó y se lo puso.

Salieron de ese lugar, también de la isla, ya en la Península fueron a la estación de trenes. No importa el destino... Arthur se puso unas gafas oscuras y pagó. Ella mientras tanto, compraba un poco de comida. Cuando volvió, se sentía observada... Era ya muy noche cuando salieron de la habitación de Arthur. Tenía miedo, pero no había marcha atrás...

― Hey chica... ¿Estás sola? ― Un tipo se le acercó.

― Eh... ― Tipico de esos tipos en la noche... No tenía tiempo. Ella solo suspiró.

― _Love..._ ― Alguien le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros ― ¿Algún problema?

Era Arthur, con la otra mano se sacó las gafas y dejó ver unos ojos verdes enojados, mirada molesta y malvada, sonreía, pero no lo parecía... El tipo tuvo cierto miedo del rubio y dejó las cosas allí. Ellos se dieron vuelta y siguieron caminando un poco más así.

― Lamento eso... No todos los hombres somos así ― Dijo el inglés, mientras estaban sentados en las bancas comiendo unos dulces.

― Sí... ― Ella parecía distraída, daba igual. Problemas son problemas.

El tren apareció. Fue un milisegundo de duda... ¿Y si llamaba a Martín para que la fuera a buscar? No... Habían dejado los celulares y todo lo que pudieran rastrear en la pieza de Arthur.

― ¿Vendrás conmigo? ― El rubio le tendió la mano desde el interior del tren.

Ella no podía hacerlo... Las puertas se cerraron.

Media hora después, Arthur comía una tarta de manzana, mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana del tren. Frente suyo, Manu comía un pie de limón. Los dos tomaban té.

― ¿Y qué haces? ― Preguntó ella de pronto.

― Trabajo... ― Él sonrió ― Mala paga, demasiada carga laboral, tengo poco tiempo... Pensaba renunciar pronto, pero al parecer no será necesario... ¿Qué haces tú?

― Estoy terminando el 4to semestre de la Universidad ― Ella se acurrucó en el asiento ― Es lo que se esperaba de mí... Tengo suerte de haber escogido la carrera que me gusta...

― Sí... ― Él había entrado a estudiar a los 16 años una carrera que no le gustaba, y salió como el mejor de la generación, eso se esperaba de él ― ¿Y tienes novio?

― Si tengo... No, no tengo. Quizás no tengo ― Suspiró, pero luego fue más sincera ― Hace 10 horas me pidieron matrimonio.

― Eh... Entonces... ¿Tenías novio? ― La respuesta podría cambiar todo el rumbo.

― No lo sé... Aunque todo el mundo espera que acepte su propuesta... Porque Él es lo más cercano que tengo a un futuro , pero... ¿Estaría mal decir que no siento amor por él?

― Claro que no. Hay muchas cosas que nos pueden obligar a hacer... Incluso nos pueden obligar a odiar ¿Sabes? Pero... ― Se tocó el pecho... _"Rose..."_ ― No nos pueden obligar a amar... Es lo único que tenemos para nosotros.

― Eh... Tu novia debe ser la mujer más feliz del mundo... Con un novio así ― Ella sonrió, y luego se fijó en su rostro ― ¿Tienes novia, no?

― Tenía... ― Él sonrió con melancolía. Ella sintió tristeza en su voz ― Antes de saber que me comprometieron en matrimonio con otra mujer.

― Eso es horrible...

― No... Ella... ― Pensó en la peli roja, en los lentes que aún le debía, de la vez en que ellos dos habían... Se avergonzó en recordar eso... En su piel blanca y lisa como porcelana. ― Ella me dejó por varias razones... Supongo que lo más saludable era simplemente terminar.

― Lo lamento...― Manu se puso a llorar, eso sorprendió a Arthur ― Lamento haberte hecho recuerdo de algo triste...

― _Lady_...

Si le preguntan... no es justo.

No es justo que dos homus deban terminar su relación por la imposición de un tercero. _"Debo volver a Europa... Gilbert no puede hacer todo sólo, incluso si así lo insiste. Tú no puedes acompañarme... incluso si así quisieras ¿Esto es el adiós? Dale saludos a Martín... espero pueda cuidar de ti como me hubiera gustado hacer yo"_ Pensó en el rubio alemán, en su cara tan seria al decir aquello ¿Qué hubiera hecho ahora que era más madura... La cicatriz estaba abierta, por eso dolía verse reflejada en otra persona.

Arthur se levantó de su asiento y se sentó a su lado, le hizo mirarlo. Le sonrió. Le limpió las lágrimas y luego besó el lado interno de sus muñecas, y fue subiendo por su brazo. Se detuvo antes de llegar más arriba. Eso la hizo sonrojarse... Ella, que no había permitido que Martín la besase en la piel, se estaba dejando besar por otro. Sentía que podía confiar en Arthur. Y si bien sólo eran unos besos en un brazo... Era la primera vez que alguien la besaba de ese modo.

Era vergonzoso... Maldición.

― jejeje Me haces cosquillas... ― Arthur sonrió ante la exclamación de ella.

― Puedo hacerte más que simples cosquillas si te descuidas ― Le cerró un ojo. Ella ignoró, como llevaba haciendo casi toda la noche, los dichos del inglés.

Él volvió a su lugar inicial y se cruzó de brazos, escondiendo el rostro, para que ella no notara que en realidad... En realidad unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

 _"Rose... my beloved Rose"_

― ¿Cómo es tu prometida? ― Insistió la más pequeña de los dos.

― No lo sé... ― Dijo sinceramente ― No la conozco... Se llama Sakura Honda, es de una familia japonesa... Nuestros padres llevan planeando este matrimonio desde hace unos 5 años...

― Piensa en el lado positivo...

― ¿Tendré hijos muy inteligentes? Los japoneses son inteligentes ¿No? ― Preguntó irónico.

― Y al menos te casaras... ― Ella sonrió ― No estarás soltero toda la vida.

― No sé si quiero casarme con alguien que no conozco... ― Se cruzó de piernas y le prestó toda la atención del mundo ― No estoy seguro de querer casarme con alguien por conveniencia, ni por tradición... No creo poder tolerar esta situación, pero... Probablemente cuando volvamos, voy a hacerlo. Quizás no pueda eludir este compromiso... Quizás sea tarde... Quizás ellos me hagan la vida imposible.

― ¿Cómo se llama? ― Pregunta abrazando sus rodillas.

― ¿Quién?

― La chica que está ocupando tus pensamientos...

Pasaron por un túnel que se llevó todo, incluso el sonido.

Aún en un hotel en Ibiza, dos hermanos seguían bebiendo, pero esta vez solos.

― Brüder... Lo sabías... Tú lo sabías maldición ― Tomó la botella de cerveza y se la llevó a los labios ― ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? No estaba preparado...

― Como que... Ya bebiste lo suficiente ― El otro ya no bebía, sólo lo observaba ― Pequeño West... Que ingenuo muchacho ¡Tú la abandonaste en América!

― ¿Y qué podía hacer? ― El rubio volvió a tomar más cerveza y sonrió rígido ― Pedro e Itzel dijeron que Manuela nunca me querría por completo... Su corazón le pertenece a Martín, yo sólo sé que su corazón le pertenece a su... a su amado Martín.

― Okey... Suficiente bebida ¡A la cama! ― Gilbert ayudó a levantar a su hermano, y a caminar.

― Yo estoy bien... si puedo solo... Puedo beber más... Sin dudas más ― Decía con una voz poco clara.

Gil lo soltó cerca de llegar a su cama, y con pena vio como dio un paso y se cayó como un peso muerto sobre las colchas. Se sentó a su lado y le sacó los zapatos... Su hermanito había crecido mucho al parecer, el pequeño Ludwig era un poco más grande que él, pero aún no sabía controlarse en cuanto beber. Era un adulto, sin dudas. Para él, últimamente, le era muy incomodo acercarse a ese Lud. Algo había cambiado en el rubio menor en los últimos 12 o 13 meses desde "el incidente".

Una cosa le había quedado poco claro... José Manuela sufrió mucho tras la ida de Ludwig, no fue como los mexicanos o su propio hermano dijeron, que "retomo el noviazgo con Martín", pasaron unos meses antes que ella le aceptara otra vez. Eso él lo sabía porque, a diferencia de Ludy, él volvió a América y se mantuvo cerca de la chilena.

Algo se perdía de esa historia, y él intentó averiguarlo, pero hasta el momento no conseguía esclarecer algo... ¿Y si volviera a la fiesta y les sacara la verdad entre tragos a las chicas lo podría lograr? Para esas alturas, Manu ya debía estar ebria, entonces nunca se enteraría de lo sucedido en la fiesta. ¡Gran idea Gilbert! Toma su chaqueta y abre la puerta, pero...

― Ni se te ocurra ― La mujer estaba parada en una pose atemorizante.

― _Gott in himmel!_ ¡Una bruja demonio en mi puerta! ― Gritó del susto... Un momento, del susto no, de la impresión, claro, él no era de los que tenían susto, él era increíble, y valiente y sumamente genial, y asombroso y...

― ¡Descarado insolente! ― Le golpeó con una sarten ― ¿A quien te refieres con bruja demonio?

― ¿E-elizabetha? ¡Maldición marimacho, eso duele! ― Luego se puso la chaqueta, serio e intentó salir por la puerta, pero ella seguía de piedra ― Ya quítate mujer, estorbas.

― Ten cuidado con la bocaza bonachón, de aquí no pasas ― Ella frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos ― ¡Ya sé lo que quieres hacer y estoy en desacuerdo!

― ¿Qué? ― Él parpadeó dos veces seguidas ― Oe, me estás molestando, si no quieres salir lastimada quítate, te lo advierto.

― Pretendes intervenir ¿No? ¡No puedes quedarte simplemente quieto! Escucha bien, José Manuela y Martín se comprometieron hace menos de 24 horas. No vas a meter tu nariz en esos asuntos y confundir otra vez a Manu ¿Te olvidas lo que ocasionó tu intromisión la última vez?

― ¡¿Se comprometieron?! ― Preguntó alarmado...

Pero aún más, quería olvidar el insulto de la mujer frente a él, si él no hubiera intervenido... ¡Manu hubiera sido la mujer más desdichada del planeta! Pero también... Su intervención trajo la tristeza en muchas personas. El intervenir o no hacerlo... ¡De cualquier forma se convertía en villano! El camino que él seguía, siempre había sido el de la rectitud, incluso si eso significaba que Manu le odiara y que al final terminara triste, y suponía que siempre que él actuara de forma recta, no tendría que cuestionar sus decisiones, pero aún así... pese a que la cara del albino comenzaba a lucir más molesta, sus rojizos y violacios ojos, tenían cierta duda y cierto brillo triste. Elizabetha suspiró y fijó su mirada en el rubio que dormía como un tronco a lo lejos.

― Si quieres que tu hermano sea feliz, déjale solo, ya no lo confundas.

― Realmente te detesto... Por eso te dejé ― Dijo el hombre, intentando ser rudo.

― Lo sé... ― Ella se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, pero aun se volteó a verlo por un escaso momento ― Por eso me casé con tu primo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe.


	3. Parte Terza: Hacia el ayer

Parte Terza: Hacia el ayer.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ibiza, Alfred ya había vuelto con su prima al lugar de la fiesta. Todo estaba hecho un caos, María Miranda y Francis sólo habían ido a comprar chocolates para los hermanos. Matthew estaba intentando frenar a Rosaura, porque Iván no podía sólo... La chica morena de trenzas iba vaso tras vaso de Vodka blanco, sin hielo.

― ¡Pero Matt! ― Alfred estaba como un loco ― ¡¿Dónde están las chicas?!

― No... no lo sé... ― Matthew parecía confundido ― Catalina me dio una bebida y luego... Todo pasó muy rápido... ¿Dónde está Sebastiana?

― Aquí, bo' ― La castaña degradada a rubia aparecía desde el balcón, con los ojos destintando, habían estado mucho más rojos ― Mirá, busquemos a las nenas antes que ellos se enteren.

― Aquí ya vengo... ― Catalina iba entrando sola.

― ¿Dónde está Antonio? ― Preguntó Francis.

― ¡Parce! Me habló todo el rato de lo mismo, que si yo soy colombiana, pero no me trago al hispano ese. Mire que su Bel aquí y su Bel allá... Con decirle parce que la tal Bel lo llamó y me dejó dinero para el taxi y se fue corriendo. No gringo, aburrida tu fiesta.

― ¡Que mi hermana qué...! ― Vincent tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo, despidiéndose a lo lejos.

Al rato volvió Daniela del brazo de Lovino... Parecían muy animados. A todos les dio ternura la dulce parejita, el italiano se había comportado como todo un caballero al parecer. Alfred pudo respirar tranquilo por un momento.

― ¿Dónde está Manuela? ― Preguntó Matt.

― Con Arthur ― Le restó importancia Alfred.

― ¿Y dónde está Arthur? ― Preguntó Francis riendo.

― Pues en el... ― Alfred los buscó con la mirada por toda la sala, no, el inglés no estaba en ese lugar, y la chica tampoco estaba allí ― FUCK!

Sacando a Alfred de sus casillas.

Así se podría titular el capítulo de esta terrible obra dramática. Matt tranquilizó a su hermano y le pidió que se quedara allí. Él y Francis irían a revisar el departamento en dónde se estaban quedando las chicas, también revisarían la casa de cada uno de los gemelos, por si se les había ocurrido ir por allá. Además Francis por alguna extraña razón, tenía copia de la llave del departamento que rentó Arthur.

Salieron de inmediato, pero nada evitaría que el día se les viniera encima.

Arthur ayudó a bajar a la joven del tren. Era el final del recorrido, habían demorado las horas de la noche en el trayecto. Ahora estaban en un lugar que desconocían. Nunca se habían fugado, ambos tenían la vida ya decidida, entonces unas vacaciones de improviso, jamás serían bien recibidas en sus normales vidas.

― Ten... ― Manu le entregó además de una botella de té frío y una bolsa con tres croissant, también un sandwich de verduras y un café caliente― No tenemos más dinero... ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos volvemos?

― El dinero no es un problema... ― Él le puso una mano en la cabeza ― El verdadero problema es... ¿Ya te quieres volver?

― Yo... No quiero volver ― Ambos se sentaron en una banca en el parque y comenzaron a comer.

Cierto es que no tenían mucho que hacer. Arthur tomó un poco de café y sintió un click a su lado. Miró a la chica y descubrió que ésta se había quedado con una cámara fotográfica antigua, de todas las cosas que podía guardar en su bolso, se quedó con una vieja camara. Esperó unos segundos para que la fotografía saliera del aparato. El rubio frunció el ceño y quitó la imagen de la cámara ganándose un quejido.

― De todas las cosas que creí, podrías traer en ese bolso... No me imaginaba que una cámara vieja, fuera tu tesoro.

― Es mi foto... ― Se quejó, dispuesta a pelear por ella.

― ¿La quieres? ― Él se la devolvió, tomó la cámara y se acercó a ella, tomando de los hombros, por sorpresa, se sacaron una especie de selfie antigua ― Retratemos el inicio de este viaje.

Así, en la fotografía, el rubio salía sonriendo, mientras abrazaba con su brazo los hombros de la chica y con el otro extendido ante la cámara. Ella en cambio, desprevenida, aparecía con cara de pajarito caído, frágil y un poco sonrojada de la acción del hombre a su lado ¡Menuda sorpresa!

Toda la mañana se la pasaron recorriendo el lugar y tomando fotografías de ciertas cosas... No tantas, porque no tenían recargas ilimitadas.

Al medio día. Se pusieron en medio del pueblo, y sin que ella supiera bien, por qué Arthur quería estar en ese lugar, sacó de su estuche una guitarra clásica.

― Tenemos que comer... Y comprar pasajes para irnos por un día más ¿No es verdad?

Manuela sonrió.

Ser artista callejera era una de las cosas que solía hacer cuando aún era libre. Luego Martín lo tildó de baja monta. Pero una de las cosas que más le gustaba de cantar y tocar su guitarra clásica española en la calle, era el hecho de ver a la gente mirarla y sacarles una sonrisa. Incluso si no recibia dinero alguno con su canto, el ver a los niños sonriendo, y el sólo hecho de sonreír para los demás, le hacia alegrarse, esa alegría que fingía para atraer gente, y que con el tiempo se volvió real ¿Se volvió real?

Quizás ella misma terminó por creerse su propia mentira. El repetir tantas veces _"Soy feliz"_ con una sonrisa, al final la convencieron que ese era el caso.

Una sonrisa de ella, sacarle una sonrisa a los demás...

Como Arthur lo estaba haciendo sólo con hacer la línea melódica de una canción...

― **Come up** **to** **meet** **you** **.** **Tell** **you** **I'm** **sorry** **...** **You** **don't** **Know** **how** **lovely** **you** **are** ― Cantó de pronto Arthur, con aquella voz que si bien, era hermosa, no sabía si convencía por completo, pero aún así... ― **I** **had** **to** **find** **you** **...** **Tell** **you** **I** **need** **you** **...** **Tell** **you** **I set** **you** **apart** **...**

― **Tell** **me** **your** **secrets** **.** **And** **ask** **me** **your** **questions** **... Oh,** **let's** **go** **back** **to** **the** **start** ― Cantó de pronto ella, sorprendiendo al rubio por su melodiosa voz... Pero él no dejó de tocar.

Manu se sentó al lado del guitarrista, mientras, sin querer, llamaban la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Unieron dos voces y como si de un trance se tratara, la convirtieron en el alma de una canción... ¿En qué momento Manu acarició el rostro de Arthur? ¿En qué momento juntaron sus frentes y dejaron de lado la guitarra para seguir cantando a capela?

Era la peor canción para ambos, no porque estuvieran al lado de un ser que no conocían... Era porque sus historias, sus personalidades... Eran similares. Y a veces duele demasiado ser similares, porque bien puedes sentir lo que el otro siente. Un abrazo, una caricia... Las ganas de simplemente interpelar al otro y pedirle que no le abandone. Porque sus recuerdos dolían...

Ludwig dolía.

El haberlo visto dolía... El tenerlo tan presente dolía... El pedir ver sus celestes ojos admirándola por la mañana y el no sentir sus manos acariciando su piel. Saber que nada sucedería una vez más, saber lo distante que estaba, y que su tiempo era el pasado.

Entre los dos no podía haber otra cosa... Su tiempo había pasado, y lo que no fueron, no podrían serlo tampoco en un futuro... Ludwig se lo demostró...

Cuerdas... Cuerdas y el sonido de la guitarra que la atrapan en la realidad.

La gente se aglomeraba curiosos a su alrededor. La funda de la guitarra tenía variado dinero, y cuando terminaron de cantar, un aplauso significativo los devolvió a la realidad. Se habían dejado llevar por un momento... Sólo un momento y el mundo desapareció para ellos.

No podían quedarse allí. Arthur tomó la guitarra otra vez y antes que sus sentimientos le embargaran, siguió con otra canción que de inmediato tomó los corazones de todos.

Luego de unas horas era suficiente. Manu abrió para Arthur el té helado, y el inglés bebió despacio, asegurándose que el líquido tocara muy bien las paredes de su garganta y relajara sus cuerdas vocales. No hablaron del momento en que se dejaron llevar por la canción.

― Recuérdame darte las gracias ― Dijo el inglés juntando el dinero.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

― Por ayudarme con la canción... Mi voz no es la mejor... Para cantar no soy muy dado.

― Pues a mí no me lo pareció. No sabía ese lado romántico... Creí que te pondrías a cantar una canción de Led Zeppelin.

― Ah, muy bien... Que bueno que reconozcas que la cuna de la buena música es originaria de La Gran Bretaña... of course...

― Sí... claro... ― Ella volteó los ojos riendo ― Qué humildad...

― Pues los británicos estamos muy orgullosos de tener grandes músicos y ser al mismo tiempo cuna del rock. Además, no estoy siendo presumido, realmente las mejores bandas de rock son británicas.

― Hay buenas bandas americanas también, Sudamericanas sobre todo... ― Le reclamó la chilena, inmediatamente sintió un pequeño punzón.

―Un momento... ― Él sonrió sin darse cuenta lo que ella estaba sintiendo ― ¿Quieres cantar una canción de Soda? Pues... ― Rasgueó un poco y comenzó a tararear sin saber muy bien la letra de la canción ― **Estamos solos en la selva... Nadie puede venir a rescatarnos... Estoy** **muriendome** **de sed y es tu propia piel la que me hace sentir ¡Esto! Te llevaré hasta el...**

― No... ― Ella puso su mano en la boca de la guitarra y eso calló a Arthur ― No Arthur, no.

― La música no tiene la culpa Manu... ― Tomó su mano y besó sus dedos.

Dejó la guitarra a un lado y acarició las manos de la joven, se tomaron de las manos por bastante tiempo mientras cada uno se perdía de lleno en sus propios pensamientos, alejados de la realidad y con la vista en el suelo. Hasta se les olvidó comer.

Se fueron de la plaza de aquél pueblo, que más bien, era como una ciudad chiquita. Otra vez en una estación, Arthur compró dos boletos a la ciudad más cercana. Les sobró un poco de dinero y lo gastaron en comida.

Lamentablemente el bus ya estaba repleto cuando ellos fueron por boletos, así que terminaron con asientos muy distanciados. No se dieron cuenta de sus acompañantes en primer momento, así que sólo se sentaron y esperaron hasta que el bus comenzó a moverse.

― Así que... ¿Viajas sola muñeca? ― Le preguntó el hombre del otro lado del pasillo ― Disculpe señor ¿Le puedo cambiar el asiento?

― Claro buen hombre ― El caballero se levantó y el joven molestoso se sentó al lado de la chica.

― Ey muñeca... ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ― Preguntó nuevamente.

― Miguel ― Dijo ella, esperando que él creyera que era transexual.

― Que extraño nombre para una chica... ¿Y cuantos años tienes? ¿cumpliste 18?

― Mejor nos callamos ¿No? ― Ella se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras tanto, Arthur iba sentado al lado de una ancianita de cabello blanco. Su peinado le hizo recuerdo a su querida reina. Le hablaba de su nieto, que su nieto era un gran hombre, que su nieto iba a encontrar una buena chica para que se casara, que su nieto iba en la parte de atrás del bus, que su nieto era un caballero. La verdad es que él era de los que respetaban a los ancianos y a los adultos mayores, pero a veces no entendía por qué hablaban tanto. Al diablo el nieto, él estaba preocupado que el viaje durara toda la noche porque no tenían dinero para hospedarse en alguna pieza o lugar.

Miró hacia atrás y vio al que se supone debería ser el nieto de la señora... ¿La coincidencia? Que iba con la chica que él debía proteger. Pero en vez de ser todo un caballero o lo que sea que la señora iba diciendo, iba molestando a su nueva amiga.

― ¿Ese es su nieto? ― Preguntó sonriendo.

― Oh sí, querido. Al parecer va acompañando a una señorita ― La señora parecía no entender la cara de la chica ― Ya me gustaría que su futura esposa fuera tan linda... Mi esposo y yo nos conocimos del mismo modo... ¿Sabe joven? Pero en el ferrocarril, él iba sentado mirando la ventana y yo, ¡Yo no tenia asiento! Ah, mi nieto, ojalá sintiera lo mismo que sentí cuando conocí a su abuelo y...

― ¿Qué le parece si le cambio el asiento a su nieto? ― Sonrió relajado ― Casualmente, a su nieto le tocó ir al lado de MI NOVIA... Fue una lástima, no había asientos juntos cuando fuimos a sacar los boletos.

― Oh cariño ¡Disculpa la indiscreción! Todo el tiempo hablándote de lo lindo que sería si mi nieto y la jovencita... ― La señora se apenó ― ¡Claro que puedes cambiar! Y dile a ese muchacho, que su envejecida abuela lo necesita...

Arthur se levantó sonriendo, despidiéndose cortez y galantemente de la señora. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del bus. Mantuvo una sonrisa impecable hasta estar en la parte trasera, en dónde Manu ya estaba por darle un puñete en toda la cara al tipo ese para que se callara. Eh... sí, ella se podía defender sola, sólo que no de la mejor manera...

― Hey! Little boy... ― Dijo en su perfecto inglés ― ¿Te puedo cambiar el asiento?

― Voy bien aquí...

― Tu abuela te necesita... Me pidió que lo dijera... ― Su cara relajada y su sonrisa cambiaron de inmediato por un aura pesada y unos ojos de terror ― O te sientas con tu abuela, o me sentaré a tu lado... Pero al lado de mi novia no vas a seguir más tiempo.

Al rato, Arthur comenzó a desabrocharse los zapatos. Manu miró al chico que comenzaba a hacer del bus su habitación, o al menos, se acomodaba demasiado bien. Y eso que a ella le costaba hasta sentarse en la dura butaca.

― ¿Cómo lo haces? ― Preguntó en susurros. Era bien noche y muchos dormían.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó más asombrado él.

― Siempre haces que todos hagan lo que quieres... Manejas muy bien la situación a tu favor.

― Ah... Supongo... ¡No sabía que podía hacerlo! Supongo que cuando de verdad quieres algo, todos tus talentos salen a flote.

― ¿Crees que nos estén buscando?

La pregunta sólo los deprimió más. Manu sabía que 24 horas perdida sería demasiado para Martín. Arthur, al mismo tiempo, sabía que debía ver a Sakura ese mismo día, quizás, en tan solo unas horas. Lo más probable es que ya su familia se haya enterado de la desaparición.

Decir que los estaban buscando era poco...

Gilbert despertó esa mañana por un mensaje de texto programado. ¡La linda Manu le decía que se fugaba con...! ¡¿QUÉ?!

― ¡Ludy! ― llegó al lado de la cama de su hermano. Seguía durmiendo... ― Ludy... ― Le movió con delicadeza, luego tomó aire y... ― ¡LUDWIG SON LAS 6.30 DE LA MAÑANA! ¡Levántate!

― Mein gott... Brüder... Ah, mi cabeza... ― Se sentó en la cama y se giró el cuello ― ¿No podrías dejarme dormir hasta las 7 de la mañana al menos?

― Nein. Levántate ahora ― El mayor comenzó a buscar ropa para ambos.

― En un día normal aceptaría, pero hoy... lo siento Gilbert, realmente necesito dormir al menos dos horas más... ― Se volvió a tapar bajo las cobijas.

― ¡Nein, Nein! ― El albino tiró de las colchas ― Tenemos que salir lo más rápido posible.

― Pedimos permiso todo el día... No voy a desperdiciar mi día libre...

― ¡Manuela desapareció anoche de la fiesta!

― Wass?! ¿Cómo que... "desapareció"? ― El rubio giró la cabeza molesto ― Esto no es gracioso Brüder, sé que tienes en alta estima a Manu, pero incluso si insistes en que nosotros dos... Ya basta Gilbert, no es gracioso.

― No es una broma... ― Le lanzó el teléfono con el mensaje abierto mientras corría a la regadera ― Si aún tienes aunque sea un poco de sensatez, no dejes que ella se pierda, ésta vez no la abandones.

― No voy a abandonarte ― Frunció el ceño ― Mi familia está por sobre todas las cosas.

― ¡Basta ya! ― Gritó ― ¿No has pensado que esto me hace sumamente infeliz? ¡Levántate de una maldita vez Ludwig! Antes que me vaya, me gustaría verte feliz... ¡Arriba!

En 15 minutos estuvieron listos, pagaron su estadía y se marcharon.

Gilbert tenía mucho trabajo qué hacer.


	4. Parte Quarta: Guerra

Parte Quarta: Guerra.

* * *

Vincent tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible dónde su hermana, pero por alguna razón, mientras estaba en la calle metió su mano en el bolsillo y encontró un cigarro, mientras fumaba, pasó al lado de un perro y el perro le dijo que lo iba a llevar a conocer un tesoro muy valioso. Y antes que se lo pensara dos veces ¡Por supuesto que lo siguió!

Recordaba haber ido por un camino de tulipanes cantarines y unos arboles sonrientes, hasta los pájaros lo guiaron hasta aquella puerta a lo desconocido ¿Que era eso? ¡Pero si es el trono de Karl der Grosse! ¿Que él será coronado emperador por los otones? Vaya sorpresa ¿Qué clase de magia es eso? Se siente tan feliz, hay imágenes que se repiten en su cabeza, molinos de viento, tulipanes que se hacen de su porte y vuelven a hacerse pequeños, por alguna razón hay una canción electrónica de fondo y más autos felices.

Eso había pasado sólo unas horas...

― ...Y éstas son las ruinas de la Antigua Grecia, y más allá está el Oráculo.

― ¿Qué? ― Despabiló por completo ― ¿Dónde estoy?

― ¿Eh? ― Sonrió y volteó a él otra vez ― Está en las ruinas de la Antigua Grecia en la actual Grecia, si me acompaña, podremos terminar el recorrido...

― ¡¿Grecia?! ― Salió de sus casillas, estaba más lejos que antes de su hermana.

― Si, debo darle todo el recorrido ― Su lenta voz lo tranquilizó ― Fue el paquete turístico de lujo que usted pagó.

Grito de la economía neerlandesa en 3, 2, 1...

Luego de revisar la pieza de Arthur y encontrar los teléfonos, las tarjetas de crédito, los aparatos digitales y hasta un tamagotchi de Manu, encontraron la nota encima de la mesa, una hoja con pocas palabras... "No nos busquen, nos fugamos... Atte. Manuela y Arthur", la nota escrita con dos tipos de letra diferentes, era obvio que habían escapado...

Pero eso no era novedad, todos sabían lo que había ocurrido, incluso si sólo guardaban silencio.

Alfred estaba desesperado repartiendo volantes en la calle junto con Matthew.

― ¡¿Ha visto a ésta chica?! Es un poco torpe y tiende al desastre, pero es linda y... ― Alfred estaba asustando a un grupo de personas ― ¡Llévese los volantes y ayúdeme a encontrarla!

― Es nuestra prima... ― Susurraba Matt a la gente que pasaba ― ¿La ha visto? Quizás no... Lo siento...

― ¡Esta joven está desaparecida...!

― Ayudenos por favor... Ehm... ¿Disculpe?

Cada gemelo ayudaba a su modo, claro.

Francis en cambio, intentaba controlar la situación que seguro, complicaría más las cosas.

― Eh boludo... Vos me estás diciendo, a mí, que mi mujer desapareció con un puto inglés... ¡¿Y esperas que me calme?! ― Gritó siendo tranquilizado por sus primas.

― Ehm... Oui? ― Francis estaba con ambos brazos alzados, pidiendole calma

― Eh... El problema... ¡Martu, comportáte che! ― Sebastiana le tomó de un brazo ― Manuela no aceptó tu propuesta.

― ¡Pero quedó en pensarlo! ¿Eso es un sí, retrasado, No? ― Ellos bajaron la mirada y pusieron los ojos en otra parte ¿Cómo decirle?

" _...Porque sino, me hubiera dicho que No en ese momento"._

― ¡Yo la vi con ese rubio! Y les dije que teníamos que avisarle a Migue ― Rosa se cruzó de brazos y esperó un momento ― ¡Esa chica es un problema! Y eso que aún le quedan unos meses para cumplir 20 años. Martín, yo creo que deberías buscarte otra novia.

― ¿Te ofreces? ― El rubio caminó hacia ella, la agarró de la cintura y le levantó el mentón.

― Y-yo... ― La de las dos trenzas estaba sonrojada y desvío la mirada con rabia.

― ¡Suelta cojudo! ― Miguel le dio un empujón y liberó a Rosaura.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron las hermanitas desastre trayendo como un muñeco a Francisco, hermano de ambas. Fran tenía mala cara, no lo malentiendan, adoraba a sus hermanas _"de cierto modo"_ , pero no es como si las quisiera siempre tener tan cerca, era de la idea que mientras más lejos, mejor. Además, las casi identicas mujeres se habían despertado con resaca y de mal humor porque Fran y Migue las habían despertado de su sueño reparador de belleza.

― Oiga Martín, aguántese hombre.

― Mirá Cata, vos no me venís a decir lo que hago o no.

― Parce, que le está hablando a María Miranda. Cálmese un poquitico ¿No?

― Ya Martu, cálmate ― Su prima rubia de lentes lo abrazó ― Ella va a aparecer de un momento a otro bo'. Estoy segura, no te calientes tanto con los demás Martu.

Lejos de allí, y unas horas después, tenemos el momento del bus.

― No creo que no nos estén buscando en absoluto... Dejamos una nota en mi casa ¿Recuerdas?

― Al menos no van a denunciar nuestra desaparición como presunta desgracia... ― Ella suspiró y se preocupó bastante ― Lamento tanto el hacerte pasar por todo esto...

― No... No es algo que me obligaste a hacer ― Él sonrió ― Tú me salvaste... de cierto modo... Al menos por ahora. ¿Vas a llegar al matrimonio para impedirlo?

― Eres británico... ¿Verdad? ― Preguntó ella de pronto, mirando un libro.

― Of course... 100% inglés.

― ¿A cuánto estamos de las Islas Británicas? ― Preguntó ella.

― Ahora mismo... Poco... Mañana llegaremos a la frontera con Países Bajos ― él parecía demasiado sorprendido.

― ¿Cuanto estarías dispuesto a arriesgar por no casarte?

― Para no casarme... ¿Hay alguna manera de poder no hacerlo?

― Si llegamos a Inglaterra... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La familia de Arthur no se vio complacida. Para empezar, los gemelos organizaban una fiesta en Ibiza para celebrar su cumpleaños, invitaban niñas menores de edad, la fiesta de salía de control y por la razón que fuera, Arthur y una jovencita se arrancan y comienzan a escapar... ¿Escapar de qué? ¡Ambos tienen una vida perfecta! Ni siquiera se conocen.

Esto no es realista para Dylan, el mayor de los Kirkland.

Tampoco es entendible para Britthany, la madre de los Kirkland.

Sakura Honda y su familia llegaran a la casa de los ingleses en tan solo unas horas, y esperan encontrar a un joven, bien presentado, de una buena familia inglesa, con los modales de un perfecto caballero... ¡Claro que no está en los planes que se encuentren con un joven rebelde que justo decidió escapar de sus responsabilidades el día que no debía hacerlo!

Para Ryan, Arthur era un dolor de cabeza, el tener que buscarlo además en otro país, era un verdadero fastidio. Para William Allistor o Ian, el peli rojo de la familia, todo era... Indescriptible... La verdad es que si él estuviera en el lugar de Arthur, pues hubiera hecho lo mismo hace mucho. Al rubio le impusieron todo desde que nació, desde qué vestir hasta qué aprender. Le negaron lo poco que le comenzaba a gustar y lo convirtieron en un Kirkland más.

Él no tuvo que vivir lo mismo, porque siempre fue más autónomo... Siempre se preguntó cuál sería el punto de quiebre para Arthur ¿En qué momento el menor se iba a revelar? Problema resuelto. Lo hacía ahora, el punto era Rose... Seguro era Rose. Si no era Rose ¿Qué?

 _"Rose"_... Sólo el nombre entre dientes le picaba hasta lo más profundo de la garganta. Esa mujer que intentaba aprovecharse de su hermanito. No es que fuera mala, es que despertó en él algo que no debía a muy joven edad... Arthur se fue de la casa por ella, y se fue a vivir con ella, lejos de la familia y sobre todo, _"lejos de Él"_. Arthur aún era un niño, no sabía lo que quería de verdad ¡Él como su hermano tenía que ayudarle! Arthur tenía que quedarse cerca suyo, porque el rubio era el menor, no podía simplemente hacer su vida e irse ¡No era justo que fuera tan feliz sin Él!

Ryan no decía mucho al ver a su hermano peli rojo mayor apretar los puños, el tercer hermano sacudió su cabellera oscura y decidió mirar un adorno de gatito.

― ¡Era sólo una idea, Arthur! ¿Te das cuenta que si nos casamos tendremos que inventar toda una historia luego para divorciarnos? ― Ella caminaba agarrada de la tira de la guitarra ― Arthur, escúchame por favor ¡Ni siquiera sé si soy mayor de edad en Inglaterra!

― ¿Quieres borrar tus palabras? Tranquila, ya lo sé. Es una idea poco realista ¿Por qué alguien tan linda, amable y especial como tú, querría casarse con una persona como yo? ― Él suspiró y esperó un poco ― No necesitamos esa farsa para ser infelices, míranos, damos pena.

― ¡No digas eso! ― Le recriminó ― ¿Qué vamos a hacer, volver? ¿Seguir? ¡Porque no estás haciendo nada para que esta huida valga la pena! ¿De qué sirvió secuestrarte si no ibas a aprender de ésto?

― Mira quien lo dice... ― Suspiró tomando aire y bajando la mirada ― ¡Bien, volvamos! ¿No es eso lo que quieres desde que huimos? ¡Volvamos! Vuelve a tu feliz vida al lado de ese novio que dejaste sin respuesta ¡Anda, vuelve! No te preocupes, si volvemos ahora, aún puedo llegar a mi casa y presentarme como la pintura de caballero inglés que soy a mi futura esposa ¡NO TE PREOCUPES! Quizás mis hermanos aun no han comenzado a buscarme, claro, no les soy tan importante ¡Quizás Ludwig aún no se ha ido! Anda, corre a sus brazos. Seguro Gilbert ahora si se muere de alegría...

Bofetón.

― Basta ya... ― El rubio ni siquiera se toca el rostro, sólo se gira a verla a los ojos.

― ¿Qué, vas a llorar? ― Lanza una pesada carcajada, pero se detiene.

― No te atrevas a hablar de cosas que no sabes ― Su voz se hizo más quebradiza y comenzó a limpiarse unas lagrimas antes que cayeran del todo ― No tienes derecho a hablar de Ludwig, te perdono que hables de mi vida, porque es un asco... ¡Pero no te atrevas a hablar de Gilbert! No sabes nada Arthur ¡Tú no sabes nada!

― ¿Por qué te aferras tanto a ellos? ― Se acercó a ella y le tendió su pañuelo ― No lo entiendo... Ludwig y Gilbert volverán a dejarte, y tú lo sabes. Ni siquiera estás segura que vuelvan a estar una vez más para ti.

― No me importa... Yo, sé que debo hacer esto, tengo claro que cuando vuelva deberé enfrentar todo, no es que esté ganando tiempo, es más que eso... mucho más que todo.

― ¿Vas a volver incluso sabiendo que la gente que dejaste quizás te regañe?

― Estoy aprendiendo, pero voy a volver ― Le miró con los ojos aguados y mostrando una enorme sonrisa ― Para poder llegar a casa y corresponder de buena forma sus sentimientos.

― ¿Y... no cambiaran? Sus sentimientos, tus sentimientos...

― No lo harán... ― Se abrazaron ― ¡Sólo quiero llegar a mi casa y ser abrazada por Lulu! Ser interrogada por las chicas, y de una buena vez, aclarar las cosas con Martín...

― Por eso necesitas éste viaje...

― ¿Por qué lo necesitas tú? ― Ella se separó del rubio, aún sonriendo.

Si ¿Por qué necesitaba él hacer ese viaje?

Gilbert y Ludwig estaban en la estación de trenes, ya fuera de las islas. Ludwig estaba en la ventanilla mientras Gilbert hablaba con unos taxistas. Ambos habían reunido una valiosa información en poco tiempo.

― Fueron hacia el norte ¿No? ― Gilbert puso encima de la mesa su ipad.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― Ludwig miró a su hermano fijamente.

― Eh... Lud, cuando no duermes bien, tu mirada asombra al increíble y fabuloso yo ― Suspiró y luego se fijó otra vez en el aparato ― Los chicos dijeron que un inglés y una morena viajaban muy de noche, prácticamente de madrugada, ella parecía perdida sin ese tipo, un punk...

― Arthur ― Gruñó Ludwig.

― Iban a Francia ― El albino sonrió, pero con un aura oscura, no por alegría ― Ese inglés está siendo un descuidado total... Si los Kirkland los encuentran primero que nosotros, Manu corre peligro, no, Allistor o a Ryan no de detendrían a ayudar a una chica teniendo en cuenta que deben estar cegados buscando a su hermano... Manu no conoce Francia.

Ambos suspiraron muy cansados, sólo querían que el tren llegara lo más pronto posible a destino, tenían que seguir reuniendo las pistas que les habían dejado, sólo que para uno de los dos, cada vez era más difícil continuar.

El viaje, para unos comenzaba, para otros, estaba a punto de llegar al climax máximo. Estaba por resolverse el problema de algunos, y de sólo enredarse más, los problemas de otros. Mientras tanto, la chica miraba avergonzada al ingles mientras decía aquellas palabras.

― For the quuen...

― Por favor... ― Ella se sonrojó más y desvío la mirada ― Quizás no lo entiendas, pero... lo necesito con suma urgencia...

― ¿No puede ser en Países Bajos?

― No... lo necesito ahora...

― Bueno... ― El rubio se rascó la cabeza, también avergonzado ― Sinceramente, no pensé en que tendría que tomar una ducha hasta llegar de nuevo a... mi casa.

― No te juzgo, pero yo si necesito tomar una ducha ― Ella sonrió ― Sólo necesito ir a las duchas públicas no muy lejos ¡No me tardaré! Lo prometo.

― No lo sé... No me da confianza. No me gusta la idea de verte al interior de una ducha, sola... Además no sé quien entró antes que tú...

Mantenían esta disputa, hasta que caminando como un gatito encubierto, una castaña con brillos dorados en su corta melena apareció al lado del rubio sonriendo. Casi lo mata de un susto, rezó todos los insultos habidos y por haber en la lengua inglesa y por poco se encomienda a Dios. Y hablando de Dios, por el otro lado, un muchacho bronceado, también sonriendo de melena castaña aparece.

― ¡Los encontramos! ― Ambos sonríen como dos idiotas.

Después de conversar con Arthur, el español y la belga deciden escuchar mejor a Manu. Y luego de tan sólo una pequeña historia, Antonio y Louise, bel-bel, lloran abrazados y conmovidos hasta lo más profundo.

Quizás en aquél momento el rubio no se dio cuenta, pero ¿Cómo los encontraron? Fácil, los llevaban buscando todo el día. Louise y Antonio se habían propuesto encontrarlos sin pensar en las consecuencias. La chica hizo un trazado de los lugares en dónde podrían estar, era como la búsqueda del tesoro... Y era para más o menos escuchar de primera fuente qué estaba sucediendo. NO ES QUE ANTONIO FUERA TAN COTILLA, que conste, no es por él... Louise ríe internamente al ver la cara del español preguntando todo.

Bel les presta su casa para que puedan asearse, le deja ropa a Manu. Antonio, por otro lado, le da ropa a Arthur, y al final ambos están aseados y limpios. La belga y el español juran silencio, pero les piden lo mismo. Silencio... _"Esto jamás sucedió, ninguno de nosotros vio algo"_. Arthur pensó, que al español le convenía que eso quedara entre los cuatro, porque seguro Vincent mataría a Antonio si lo veía con su hermana.

En Bruselas, seguían caminando por una transitada calle.

― ¡Arthur espera!

― No podemos esperar, vamos a tomar la locomoción para Países Bajos.

― No me siento bien... Me sofoco.

― Aguanta un poco, ya casi estamos en la estación.

― Si... ― De pronto sintió que ella ya no jalaba de la tira de la guitarra.

El rubio se volteó a verla... No estaba. No estaba. La razón por la que estaban caminando de ese modo, él delante y ella agarrada de la guitarra, es que había mucha gente en la calle. Manu había caído... Lo sentía... En algún lugar del camino, ella estaba por allí... En el suelo...

― ¡Manu! Oh, Good... ― Soltó todo y lo dejó tirado en el suelo ― ¡MANUELA!

― ¡Arthur!

Dejó que su voz le guiara a la distancia. Y la encontró... La encontró en el suelo, de cuclillas con las manos cubriéndose ambos oídos, desorientada y sangrando por la nariz. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla por la espalda... Que ella se sintiera protegida, le pasó las mano por la espalda y por las piernas, entonces la levantó, cargándola, se la llevó de allí, con el bolso tirando... La guitarra desapareció y le dio igual.

" _Lo único que me quedaba de..."_

― ¿Arthur? ― La voz lo descolocó.

― ¿Rose...?


	5. Parte Quinta: No huyas Huyamos

Parte Quinta: No huyas. Huyamos.

* * *

― ¿Arthur? ― La voz lo descolocó.

Frente a ellos, estaba una peli roja sin lentes, de ojos azules y grandes. Hace tiempo había cambiado los lentes por las lentillas. Estaba vestida de enfermera.

― ¡Oh, dios mío, pero si de verdad eres tú! ― Ella pegó un saltito ― Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están en problemas?

― Rose... ¿Qué... haces aquí? ― Preguntó aún con Manu en brazos.

― ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ― Ella se acercó ― Te dije que quería ser enfermera... Antes del Brexit decidí venir a Bélgica... ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? ¿Qué sucedió?

― Eh... ― Recordó que la tenía entre sus brazos, y entonces se preocupó...

Por un momento nada le importó más que ella... Afirmó una rodilla en el suelo y afirmó el otro pie, por lo que la sentó encima de su pierna, como tenía las piernas largas, ella quedó perfectamente bien ubicada. Abrió los ojos y él secó sus lágrimas... esperó pacientemente a que se tranquilizara... No era sólo que se hubiera hecho daño... Parecía algo más.

― Manu... Dios mío, que bueno que estás bien...― Rose se acercó a la chica.

― Debemos revisarla... Pudo tener un golpe serio...

― Sí, tienes razón... Nunca la había visto tan asustada ¿Crees que pudo tene un shock?

― Sin dudas... ― Rose se sorprendió que le hablara con tanta naturalidad.

― Estoy bien... ― Insistió, pero no dejaba de sangrar.

― ¿Me dejas revisarla? ― Arthur miró a su ex novia con sorpresa ― Cariño, que no la estás dejando respirar... Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero dale un respiro, yo no le haré daño.

― Lo sé... ― De mala gana la soltó

― Hey honey... ― La peli roja le sonrió ― Awwww. Is so cute, Arthur! She is your girlfriend?

― ¡Deja la preguntadera para después! ― La regañó el rubio.

― Que malo eres... ― Hizo un puchero la enfermera, pero luego sí se concentró en su trabajo y sacó una pequeña linternita ― ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?

― Hey! ― Arthur reclamó.

― Es parte del protocolo Arthur... enserio hombre ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? ― Suspiró y siguió en la revisión.

― Manuela González ― Contestó la menor de los tres.

― Okey Manuela, lindo nombre, yo soy Rose ¿Cuántos años tienes?

― Rose... ― Otra vez el rubio le llamó la atención.

― For... the our beloved Quuen! Arthur, get out! ― Lo mandó a otra parte.

― Pero...!

― Get out Arthur ― Y el chico que había aprendido hace poco a dominar las situaciones y hacer que el resto hiciera lo que quisiera, bajó la cabeza, y como el perro arrepentido, se fue con la cola entre las piernas.

Rose 1 - Arthur 0.

― Yo tengo 26 años... No te preocupes, soy enfermera y estoy aquí para revisarte.

― Tengo 19 años... Estoy bien... Enserio estoy bien.

― ¿Segura que estás bien? ¿No te duele algo? ― Hizo un test de reflejos rápido, revisó su cabeza y sus brazos y piernas ― Estas un poco desconcentrada ¿Segura que todo bien?

― Sí... ― Pero seguía llorando.

― Hum... okey... ― La muchacha de los grandes ojos azul-turquesa buscó con la mirada al inglés, si, apoyado contra la pared y haciéndose el no preocupado ― Come here Romeo...

― Enough... And? ― Lo primero que hizo fue tomarla otra vez.

― ¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Preocúpate más por ella! Aún es pequeña, biológicamente aún no está del todo desarrollada. Sus articulaciones son un poco más flexibles, pero aún así, no debes andarla tratando como un bulto. Aparte de unos pequeños moretones y el derrame nasal ya controlado, está perfectamente. Aunque te recomendaría que encuentren un lugar tranquilo para que pueda descansar.

― ¡Dios, Manu, estaba preocup...! *ejem *ejem ¿Pe-pero ya todo está bien, no? ¿No te duele algo? ― Seguía muy preocupado, sus ojos como joyas verdes solo tenían la vista fija en el rostro de la joven que aún tenía rasgos infantiles.

― Bueno... Supongo que eso es todo ¿Necesitan algo más?

― No... Gracias Rose... ― Arthur ni siquiera la miró.

― Great! So... I goes to my house... Bye-bye! See you Arthur, and meet you, Manuela... Is so incredible. I so happy!

Manu en realidad se había quedado callada y pensativa, estaba embargada por la melancolía que el rostro del rubio había adoptado.

Sólo pensaba. El estar sola por primera vez, en un lugar desconocido... Que él la olvidara allí, que no regresara por ella... Por un momento la asustó demasiado... Ella, la chica que pudo por tanto tiempo con la soledad, ahora no podía imaginarse estando sola.

Arthur tenía la culpa...

Ella quería que él fuera feliz... Y su felicidad, en este caso, estaba a su espalda y se resistía a voltear a verla... ¿Por qué este hombre es tan idiota?

― ¡Espera! ― Manu la detuvo con la voz, ella regresó de inmediato.

― ¡Claro! ¿¡Te duele algo!? ― Ya la tenía revisando su rostro...

― No es eso... ― Miró hacia el suelo, con poca luz en su mirada... Parecía un poco triste, pero Rose no comprendía por qué... ― Ustedes tuvieron una relación ¿Verdad? Entonces... ¿Cómo pueden despedirse como si nada? ¿No se han visto en un largo tiempo? ¡Si es Verdad, entonces cómo pueden hacerlo! Ser tan fríos...

Ambos parpadearon perplejos... ¿Qué era ésta pasión tan cálida proveniente de la chica de latinoamerica? Los "fríos" nor-europeos no lo entendían del todo, no era algo tan usual.

― Manu... No es lo que crees... ― Arthur por primera vez la miró frío, sin brillo ni vida en su mirada ― No metas los dedos en el pasado... Ella y Yo hablamos ya lo suficiente...

― No es justo que se despidan así... ― Ella se levantó sola y caminó alejándose ― Dile lo que me dijiste... No te niegues... Tu me dijiste... El amor no puede ser controlado...

― ¡Dónde crees que vas! ― Levantó la voz regañandola.

― ¡Pues por tu amada guitarra! ― Gritó ella también.

― ¡Dejala, es solo una guitarra! ― Gritó también, molesto... no era cualquier guitarra, era la guitarra que Rose le regaló... Pero la guitarra no importaba lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a que ella se perdiera o le sucediera algo.

― "La música no tiene la culpa" ¿No? ― Miró a la peli roja y le indicó todo con la mirada― ¡Eso fue lo que tú mismo dijiste!

― ¡MANU! ― Le gritó molesto, dispuesto a ir por ella.

― Arthie... Tú aún no entiendes a las mujeres ― Ella suspiró ― Déjala, la guitarra es una excusa para dejarnos solos ¿Qué le contaste exactamente de nosotros?

― Tú no lo entiendes Rose...― Ignoró el tema ―Manu no sabe hablar inglés u otro idioma... Ella no entiende bien cómo es el mundo... ¡Cree que puede solucionarlo todo o llegar a los golpes si es necesario! Pero ya no es una niña... Es pequeña... Y cualquier tipo podría hacerle daño y...

― Tú también eras pequeño... ― Le cortó Rose ― Y temía, como ahora temes tú, que pudieran hacerte daño... Pero al final, el daño más grande, te lo hice yo...

― No... eso no es cierto...― Las ganas de salir corriendo tras Manu comenzaron a disminuir ― Rose, el matrimonio con Sakura fue arreglado desde antes que lo supiera...

― Creo que es tiempo que lo sepas Arthur... ― Ella sonrió melancólica ― La razón por la que huí de ti... Es porque estaba embarazada...

Ludwig y Gilbert llegaron a Londres, si, Londres.

Gilbert parecía decidido a hacer lo que quisiera hacer. Estaba convencido en seguir viviendo la aventura, pero el que no se veía del todo convencido era el alemán menor, el rubio que se dejaba llevaba por su hermano mayor. Él que era un ser mucho más razonable y que prefería no dejarse llevar por las emociones del momento, allí estaba en otro país, tras los rastros de una mujer que había logrado abrir su mente un poco...

 _"Ludwig... ¿Yo te gusto?"._ Esa pregunta que nunca tuvo respuesta... Recordarla encima suyo, con los brazos cruzando su pecho, semi desnuda, con su camisa blanca, con el cabello mojado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Gilbert no hubiera llegado en ese momento? ¿Qué hubieran hecho? ¿Ella se habría arrepentido?

Giró la vista hacia Gilbert, su animoso hermano se convirtió en un monstruo dispuesto a matarlos si los veía muy juntos. Les repetía una y otra vez que los niños buenos no podían estar tan juntos. _Pero ninguno era un niño._ Cuando Gilbert no los veía, se comían con la mirada. Cuando Gilbert no estaba esa situaciones se volverían a repetir, siempre se volvía a repetir...

Manu había terminado con su novio de la infancia un par de meses después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Martín se llamaba. Y ahora estaba otra vez en Leipzig con sus maletas en aquella estación, Gil había llegado antes y estaba con ella, cargando sus bolsos cuando apareció Él, le dijeron tarde, y no habría alcanzado a llegar si hubiera hecho las preparaciones... Estaba frente a ella, sudado y con la respiración entrecortada, se paró derecho mientras intentaba mantener la calma. Antes que volviera a parpadear, ella se abalanzó a sus brazos, que fuerza, que golpe tan duro... Gilbert sonrió dispuesto a lanzar una broma, pero su risa quedó detenida en el aquella escena... Su hermanito y la alumna a quien él daba tutorías se besaban delante de todo el mundo. Lud despeinado y sudado, le cruzaba los gruesos brazos por la cintura, ella se aferraba a su cuello y de puntitas, se unían... Y nada, Gilbert tenía las maletas. Parado solo en mitad de la estación mientras veía a su hermano comerse a su ahijada...

Lud volvió a suspirar en esta realidad de haberla perdido, ahora estaba con su hermano, y esperaba como aquella vez, que Manu apareciera en la estación, que se quedará con él. _Aunque eso sea poco probable._

Gilbert vio suspirar por tercera vez a su hermano. Miró su teléfono, el calendario muy marcado y programado. Necesitaba más tiempo, Ludwig aún lo necesitaba, y él no podía dejarlo solo e infeliz.

Porque su hermanito era infeliz desde que él comenzó a morir, desde que dejó a Manuela... Lud tenía que tener la felicidad que los hermanos Beilschmidt desperdiciabann por los demás. Ahí lo veían a él, aún enamorado de la mujer de quien él había visto como un hermano.

― E-eso... ― El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido ― N-no... No puede ser verdad... Es decir...

― La razón verdadera, por la que te dejé... Es porque estaba embarazada Arthur. Tenía tres meses cuando me fuí... Tú eras un niño de 18 años, yo tenía 22 ¿Cómo crees que te daría esa responsabilidad? Y cuando me dijiste que tu madre te había comprometido en matrimonio... ¡Cómo esperabas que te lo dijera! ¡Tenías 18 años! Un niño no puede hacerse cargo de otro niño. Sabes lo mal que sale... Y tu perfecta vida estaba decidida... Y yo, y mi hijo... sobrabamos en tu vida... Se suponía que nunca te ibas a enterar... se suponía que este secreto sería sólo mío... Me juré a mí misma que si volvía a encontrarte, te diría la verdad... Pero al mismo tiempo, hice de todo lo posible por alejarme para siempre de ti... ¡Hasta me cambié de país! pero aún así no funcionó ¿Por qué tenía que volver a encontrarte? ― Él se sentó y comenzó a llorar rendido. Ella era mucho más fuerte que él, claro que sí.

― ¿En dónde... en dónde está? ― Preguntó entre sollozos, intentando contenerse.

― La vida... no llegó a germinar... ― Ella se subió el vestido y aparte de sus mayas y su ropa interior, Arthur se percató de la cicatriz en forma de luna que tenía en el vientre ― Dijeron que estaba muerto desde antes... Sólo dos semanas después de irme, debieron someterme a cirugía, porque incluso tomando remedios para adelantar un parto y provocar el aborto, no funcionó. Tu hijo... mi hijo... Nuestro hijo nunca probó la luz del día, tampoco razonó... Su cerebro no se formó... A veces creo que lo mejor fue que no naciera, su vida tenía una serie de complicaciones.

― Tuve un hijo... Y lo perdí... ― Lloró más el rubio. Totalmente desconsolado.

― Lo siento Arthur... ― Ella se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Pero la retiró al mismo tiempo en que vio regresar a la chica, con la guitarra y su funda. Ambas hechas añicos... Todo el mundo la aplastó y la pisoteó.

― Arthur... ― Manu se asustó al verlo llorar tan... desconsoladamente.

― Ahora si tengo que irme... Por favor, cuida de él ― La peli roja le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció entre los callejones, también, conteniendo las lágrimas.

No era sólo un aborto, no era que sólo el niño no se había desarrollado... No era que sólo había perdido una vida en su vientre, lo único que le había quedado de Arthur... También había perdido la posibilidad que algún día, la vida de otro pequeño fuera protegida en su vientre. Ella jamás podría ser madre. Pero eso, era una historia que no le concernia a Arthur.

― Ya... ― Ella lo abrazó, mientras tomaba su cabeza y la acurrucaba entre su cuello y su pecho, comenzaba a acariciarle, sus mejillas, su cabello ― Llora... saca todo lo que llevas en el interior... No es justo que te lo quedes... Yo voy a estar contigo, y prometo que no me iré a ningún lado... Quiero acompañarte.

― Estaba embarazada... ― Reveló el rubio ― Pero murió... Mi hijo murió antes de nacer...

― Ya... ― Lo acunó, mientras seguía acariciándole, ahora si estaba consternada... Medio entendía por lo que estaba pasando. Había perdido a su hijo, de cierta forma ― Lo siento tanto...

Ella siguió acariciando su cabello, como si fuera un gatito... Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que él dejó de llorar, y se sentía más tranquilo. Aunque ambos estaban agotados. Cuando ella creyó que era suficiente, besó su cabeza, y luego descendió, y besó también su frente, y cerca de sus ojos.

― Tu guitarra... ― Ella reaccionó, no podía negar que aunque fuera una mala situación, que él estuviera tan cerca de ella le complicaba... Pero él no se movió.

― ¿Qué hay con ella? ― Preguntó cerca de su oído, lo que la hizo saltar.

― Eh... el... ella... ― Comenzó a balbucear como idiota.

― ¿Hum...? ― Él levantó la mirada y le miró confundido ― ¿Qué te sucede?

― Nada... ¡Nada! Sólo... Estaba pensando en... ¡Tu prometida! Si. En tu prometida... ¿A qué hora tenían su cita?

― ¿Qué hora es? ― Él le clavó los ojos.

― Eh... Las... Son las 12 ― Miró un reloj al interior de una cafetería.

― Aún podría estar allí... Mi cita es a las 15 horas menos 20 minutos...

― ¿Quieres llegar?

― Ni muerto... Manu... Por favor haz que desaparezca el tiempo... Hazme olvidar la hora y los minutos y todo esto... No quiero estar nervioso hasta que se cumpla la cita, porque sino, los minutos y cada segundo serán eternos... Desaparece conmigo...

― Shhh... ― Ella le puso los dedos en los labios ― Te dije que te secuestraria... ¿O no?

― ¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo?

― Algo terrible.

― ¿Ah sí?

― Sí.

― Bueno, estoy a sus órdenes, My lady...

― Creí que estabas aburrido que te dieran órdenes.

― Bueno... Quizás es divertido si puedo participar... Además... Tengo pensado hacer muchas cosas buenas contigo.

― Yo...

― ¿Que tienes pensado hacer ahora?

― Arthur, tú y yo nos convertiremos en criminales.

Al británico se le saltaron los ojos


	6. Parte Sesta: Felice

Parte Sesta: Felice.

* * *

Mientras tanto Alfred sostenía un paquete de arroz en cada mano con los brazos en alto, con las piernas abiertas como si estuviera haciendo sentadillas.

― ¿Ya puedo bajar los brazos? ― Pregunta sudando.

― ¡No! ― Le grita Martín tomando mate amargo junto con Matt.

― ...Necesito sirope de arce... Esto es amargo ― Lloraba suave el rubio claro.

― Y nos falta un litro más ― Comentó el rubio (teñido) ― No habrá sirope de arce para ti. No hasta que recuperemos a mi amada Manuela de las garras de ese inglés de...

― Dulce... ― Matt extrañaba aquellos días en que era libre de comer aquella miel.

― ¿Y ahora? ― Los brazos se Alfred comienzan a temblar.

― ¡No! ― Martin toma el teléfono de la chica e intenta desbloquearlo por vez 234.

― Lo vas a terminar bloqueando... ― Le llama la atención Sebastiana.

― No creo que sea correcto que quieras revisar su teléfono. Ella tiene derecho a tener una vida privada. Una de las cosas que más odia es que le quiten su libertad ― Le regañó Daniela.

― ¡Lo desbloquee! ― Gritó olvidando todo ― ¡¿ALDO?! ¡¿Quien es Aldo?! ¡Porque tiene 78 llamadas perdidas de él!

― Es Alonso... Su hermano menor... ― Daniela suspira cansada.

― Ah... Mi cuñadito... sí... Sí ya sabía. ¿Vos te creíste que yo me había preocupado? Jajjaj... ¡¿Por qué tiene a un tal Lulu?! ¡Hasta tiene llamadas de este número! Voy a llamar... ― Marcó.

― Boa noite... ¿Por qué me llamas desde el teléfono de Manuela? ― Luciano apareció con el teléfono en la mano, al mismo tiempo le quitó a Martín el celular que no le pertenecía ― Você é paranóico!

― Las hermanas estuvieron peleando por la atención de los alemanes y ninguna lo consiguió... Luego intentaron jugarle una broma a Miguel, pero las ignoró para seguir buscando a Manu ― Sebas se arregló los lentes ― Deberías ir a cuidarlas, ellas sí que están dispuestas a matar a Francisco para que las deje salir...

― Finalmente Miguel y Rosaura se devolvieron a su casa... ¿Por qué no podemos hacer lo mismo?

― Tenés razón, ustedes estarán cansadas... ― Martín miró a los gemelos ― Luci negro, vos acompañaras a mis adoradas primas hasta casa. Luego te volvés y me ayudás a seguirla buscando, a la chinita... Yo no puedo irme, no mientras esté por ahí. Cuando encuentre a ese inglés... Voy a necesitar a alguien que me sostenga para no matarlo.

― Está exagerando ― Suspiró Alfred sonriendo.

― En absoluto lo está ― Dijeron los tres sin parpadear. El gringo se tragó sus palabras.

― ¡¿Por qué nadie puede dar con su paradero?!

― Es que Arthur sabe cómo burlarse de quienes lo persiguen. Astutamente dejaron todo lo que podía ser rastreado, nadie ha visto a un aburrido inglés y a una mujer morena.

― ¡La puta madre, gringo! ¿Ese es tu filtro de búsqueda? ¡Andá a poner una nueva descripción! Eh, ¡Que hijo de la gran puta, maldición! Sos un cerebro de hornero che, papa frita, ¡Volá loco! ¿Qué pretendés? El tiempo es oro boludo.

― ¿Oro para qué? ― Alfred parpadeó sin entender.

― ¡Pelotudo! A este paso ya estarán en Francia... ¡Mi chinita! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste por ese mal parido inglés?!

― I don't understand ― Parpadeó perplejo Alfred.

― Bro... ¿Cuantos ingleses y mujeres de piel morena andan juntos en Europa? ― Matt sacó la lengua, esa bebida era amarga, muy amarga.

Feliciano Vargas estaba contemplando sus bocetos a carboncillo. La postal de Amsterdam iluminada por el brillo de las aguas le daba un toque especial a esa noche fría. Mientras terminaba de quitar su atril, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era su querido hermano mayor. Un mensaje, un texto muy largo adjuntado a la imagen de una señorita.

― Bella donna...― Sonrió, rascándose la barbilla con astucia ― ¿Qué? ¡Con un inglés!

― Een Dief!

― Ve-eh?― Escuchó de pronto, se asombró en un comienzo.

Y frente a Feliciano pasaron corriendo dos muchachos jóvenes. Mientras él sentía la tensión que al frente suyo pasaran criminales, estaba petrificado mirando... La sombra más pequeña detuvo poco a poco su carrera. Y entonces ambos quedaron frente a frente.

Feliciano abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

― Non si dovrebbe essere in questo luogo.

― ¡Tú no!

―Tu vieni con me! ― Feliciano la tomó de la mano y la miró serio.

― Een Dief! STOP! ― Los gritos de un policía corriendo distrajo al castaño.

― Drop it, damn painted pig! ― El chico le gritó.

Feliciano sintió el empujón del muchacho y el jalón que significó que él tomara su delgado brazo y tirara de ella, corriendo. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, los pasos desbocados... El uniforme negro con amarillo cruzaron delante de su vista y reaccionó. La había dejado escapar.

Antes que se diera cuenta... La había dejado escapar. La chica que se había fugado, la novia de su primo, la ¿Amiga? de su mejor amigo.

― Veeeeh... Questo non sta per essere così.― Sonrió con un brillo en la mirada picara.

¿Y ahora qué hacer? Bueno, tenía en la mano su telefono, marcó un número, y poniendo la voz más llorosa que podía hacer, comenzó a relatar lo sucedido y sus intentos por hacer lo correcto, que no podía creer que estuviera pasando aquello, etc, etc, ect. Cuando colgó, al fin pudo suspirar, cansado y abrumado por la intensidad de aquello. De todas formas, ésto no le preocupaba mucho, a él no le preocupaba.

Él no perdía nada.

― ¿Vale la pena robar un mendrugo de pan y queso? ― Preguntó ella al recibir una porción.

― De todas formas no podríamos comprarlos ¿O si? ― Arthur suspiró mascando el pan.

Estaban en un callejón oscuro, se había hecho de noche, en aquella fría ciudad que a simple vista no tenía callejones, huyendo, se les había hecho de noche.

― El queso holandés es asombroso. Ahora, destruimos lo único que podía darnos un ingreso― Dijo, después de tragar su pan.

― Suenas como todo un experto ― Ella sigue mirando el pan.

― Te sorprenderías...

― Ya me sorprendes demasiado.

― ¿No vas a querer? Creí que harías todo por vivir un poco más... No seré responsable de tu inanición.

― No es eso... Es sólo que...

― ¿Qué? ¿La primera vez que robas algo? No tengas pena.

― ¿Qué? ― Estaba sorprendida del pensamiento de su acompañante, pero lo dejó pasar, ella dejaba pasar muchas cosas ― Estaba pensando en Ludwig.

Ludwig Beilschmidt. Alemán, rubio, fornido y unos ojos celestes que daban miedo. Extrañamente a ella no le dio tanto miedo, porque se lo presentó su hermano mayor, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert había dudado en un principio con ella, parecía tan cerrado y tan frío, luego de unas salidas de control de la chilena, en dónde él tuvo que intervenir, ganó más confianza. La suficiente confianza para que perdiera aquella frialdad que tanto le costó calentar. Después de unas semanas, Gil había olvidado que Manu era una chica. La presentó a Ludwig y luego...

― ¿West? ― Gilbert le movió un poco ― ¡West!

― ¿Podemos irnos de una maldita vez a nuestro país? ― El rubio apretó el teléfono y bajó la mirada ― No quiero seguir este juego. ¿Te vas conmigo o te quedas?

El teléfono bajo y el ceño del muchacho torcido. A veces Ludwig daba miedo. Gilbert sabía que su hermano era racional, que lo estaba confundiendo con esa carrera inútil por el mundo. No era tan costoso viajar por aquél pequeño mundo, sin embargo, no es cómo si costara un Euro. Ludwig estaba cansado, sí, de seguirlo a él, persiguiendo a una chica por medio continente, él también tendría dudas ¿Manuela tenía interés en Ludwig? Porque no daba pruebas de ello...

― ¿Qué pasó? ― Gilbert cambió la mirada, endureció el gesto.

― Ella está bien ― Le miró con frialdad ― Están en Países Bajos, ese inglés y ella lo están pasando muy bien juntos. Feliciano los vio arrancar de la policía juntos.

― ¡Feliciano!

A Gilbert le gusta Feliciano, sonríe, le es imposible no ignorar al chico. Pero tiene que admitir que sospecha algo extraño del italiano, no sabe qué es exactamente, pero algo huele mal en toda esa historia ¿Qué cosa? No lo sabe aún... ¡Sus grandiosas dotes detectivescas se han visto un poco oxidadas en ese tiempo! Quiere saberlo todo, no quiere irse sin conocer todo misterio.

― Oh, detén esos celos galán ― Gil sonrió ― Ella te quiere, a ti.

― ¿Me quiere? ― Lud sonríe con una frialdad inesperada que logra llamar la atención incluso de su mayor ― Se compromete con Martín, se escapa con otro tipo, pero ¡Me ama! ¿Eso quieres decir? Y porque me ama, decidió fugarse y ponerse de novia con otro ¿Eso crees?

― No pretendía que...

― El problema, brüder, es que pretendes la nada ― Lud frunció el ceño y le dio la espalda ― Tú no pretendes y por eso todo se escapa de tus manos ¿Estás seguro de dar consejos? Porque, pudiste seguirlos con Eliza.

― El grandioso yo no te permitirá esta insolencia west.

― ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a regañarme como cuando era un niño? ¿Me dejarás sin comer? ¡Ya sé! Me vas a pegar... Rode tiene razón, tu intromisión es insoportable.

― Ludwig, cálmate ― Gilbert suspira, comprende rápidamente que solo se trata de un ataque de ira. El menor se siente presionado.

― ¡Es tan patético que espíes a tu primo con el amor de tu vida! ¿Qué pasa Gilbert, aún te arrepientes de no haber detenido esa boda? ¡Porque Eliza te miró hasta el final Brüder! Pero tú... ― Gilbert suspiró y puso ambas palmas alrededor de su rostro y le apretó las mejillas.

― Yo me quedé en silencio ― El albino miró fijamente a la persona que él más ama en todo el mundo y sonrió ― Me quedé en silencio porque ellos merecían ser felices― le dio una palmada en el pecho y sujetó su rostro apegándolo a sí ― ¡Los Beilschmidt somos unos patéticos! Yo aún espío a Rode con Eliza, y tú, aún persigues a Manu.

― No quiero seguir en este juego.

El albino suspiró cansado. No importa lo que Lud haya dicho, él siempre será capaz de perdonar toda ofensa, por más dolorosa que sea ¡Y cuanto duelen las verdades tan directas! Pero es su hermano, si no fuera capaz de ser de ese modo sería muy aburrido. Si Ludwig no tuviera el valor para detenerse, se sentiría un poquito decepcionado.

Lud había jugado todo lo que le era posible. No era su turno para esforzarse. Se devolvían a Alemania, detenían la búsqueda.

Y no muy lejos de allí...

― Señorita Honda, por favor, déjeme acompañarla a su hotel ― El pelirojo se ofreció amablemente.

―Estoy profundamente agradecida, sin embargo, he pedido un taxi y me dirijo a un café ― Ella sonrió ― Me siento muy honrada de su oferta...

― William Allistor Kirkland, o simplemente William ― Sonríe haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

― William... ― Sonríe ella ― Señor William Kirkland.

― ¿Qué le parece este trato? ― Él se acerca, con aquella cara de bromista y esos ojos juguetones ― Usted va al café, yo la acompaño, y luego la dejo en su hotel. ¿Puedo invitarle un pastel? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, teniendo en cuenta que mi idiota hermano menor no llegó a la cita acordada.

Sakura Honda sonrió ante el gesto del hermoso hermano mayor con Kilt.

¿Cómo una fiesta se pudo salir tanto de las manos? Martín estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de un taxi, sería un viaje corto, pero aun así se daría el lujo de reflexionar un poco las cosas.

El pasado domingo él estaba pensando en la respuesta que Manu pudiera darle. Y eso que la madre de ella le había insistido en que jamás lograría que ella se atara a algo o se doblegara, a él poco le importo.

Lo pensó todo el viernes, durante todo el día... Llevaba planeándolo hacía ya unas semanas. Miguel, Luciano y Francisco serían sus cómplices. Alfred y Matthew los habían invitado al cumpleaños, pero Matt también era cómplice de aquél plan, Sebastiana se enteró, suspiró y aunque le dio su apoyo, le pidió que se prepara para ambas opciones.

¿Pero Manu podía decir que No? ¿Había una posibilidad?

El taxi se detuvo, pagó. Siguió caminando por la ciudad mientras apretaba los puños al interior de sus bolsillos... Caminaba con la mirada gacha, la gente golpeaba sus hombros en la calle, pero no importaba.

Sus piernas lo llevaron a la habitación de ella. Su instinto le llevó a sacar de sus maletas todo y dejarlo encima de la cama, tirar la ropa y los zapatos, y todas esas cosas por doquier... Todo olía tan a ella... Aquella pequeña ruma de ropa, y esos tres pares de zapatos. Sonaría pervertido, pero hasta su ropa interior le provocaba nostalgia. Sus cremas, sus perfumes, su maquillaje...

De espaldas sobre la cama, se acomodó haciéndose un hueco entre las chucherías y encendió otra vez el teléfono de la chica, desbloqueó su patrón y se centró en ver su fondo de pantallas... Una fotografía de un plato de empanadas de horno... ¿Qué fotos tenía? Ella y su hermano... Ella y Luciano, Luciano y otras chicas, Luciano coqueteando con una chica... Luciano besándolo a él ¡Eso fue un reto de hace años! Manu no debería tener esa fotografía aún... Más fotos, más fotos... Su sonrisa no estaba en ellas. En las fotografías modernas no parece feliz o alegre, a menos que esté su hermano o Luciano ¿Quién no es feliz al lado del negro?

Parece... amargada. Había fotos con él, obvio, fotos de enamorados... Pero su rostro parecía aún más infeliz. Ella lo amaba ¿No? Él recordaba que cada vez que amanecían juntos después de una apasionada noche, ella le decía... _"Martín muévete, tengo que irme"_.

El viernes no pensó en todo... ¿Y esa sonrisa? El rubio a la fuerza apretó una carpeta del celular y los colores del rostro se le desvanecieron, la mayoría sólo eran fotografías de un viaje que hizo con sus amiguitos los alemanes, ahí sonreía, Gilbert parecía tan especial como siempre, y Lud... el rubio salía besando a su novia...

Fue ese tiempo, cuando habían terminado. Cuando Manu se fue a Alemania y luego volvió con los hermanos... Él se mantuvo soltero porque sabía que luego volverían a estar juntos, es decir, todos sabían que ellos iban a terminar juntos, era obvio desde... Siempre. Él se dejó llevar y se perdió en ella.

Un momento... Se levantó de golpe y vio otra vez toda la ropa, los accesorios, las chucherías ¡Hasta un portarretrato! Manu y las chicas sólo iban por el cumpleaños de los gemelos ¿Entonces por qué llevaba tantas cosas?

El sábado viajaron todos a Brasil, dónde Luci. Hicieron todos los preparativos, Martín estaba sumamente nervioso, se paseaba de un lado al otro... Las chicas no sabían lo que iba a suceder, con excepción de Tiana. Por hacer esto, ellos no viajarían con ellas, pero Matt las recibiría y luego las traería de vuelta.

El sábado en la mañana, y ante la atenta mirada de las chicas, que suspiraban, gritaban y se golpeaban las unas a las otras, Martín se hincó ante Manu... Ella quedó anonadada.

Pudo ver por un momento como Itzel se había unido a las chicas. Su hermano Pedro estaba aterrado, con un rostro tan asustado como... el de Manu.

Al final Pedro se sintió "mal" y los mexicanos se quedaron. Martín aumentó su ego tras saber eso, y se reparó un poco de la contestación que ella dio a su pregunta.

" _Lo pensaré... ¿Qué cuándo puedo darte una respuesta? Cuando vuelva... Yo, ya me comprometí a ir con los gemelos. Cuando vuelva Martín, cuando vuelva te daré una respuesta_ " En ese momento estaba tan feliz, que pasó por alto la intervención de Luciano sonriendo, dijo algo y todos se pusieron a celebrar... Pero le vio, y en ese momento le quitó importancia, vio a Luciano ir hacia Manu, se la llevó, de espaldas a él.

Sábado a la noche... Martín se acostó relajado pensando en el día siguiente y esperando que pronto pasaran esos días para que ella volviera. Domingo de madrugada... " _Manu desapareció... se fugó con un chico desde la fiesta ¿Qué hacemos Martín?",_ ¿Qué hacemos? Sus primas primero contactaron con Luciano porque él no tenía cabeza para pensar mucho.

― Así que aquí estaba Martinciño. Eu estaba buscando a usted ― El moreno entró al cuarto y se sorprendió de lo desordenado que estaba todo.

― Luciano ― Martín tenía gacha la mirada y eso preocupó al guapo latino ― ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en regresar Manu?

― ¿Qué? Ñao sabe de qué está falando― Luci sonrió desentendido.

― ¡No te hagas el hijo de puta conmigo! Vos sabés bien de qué te estoy hablando ¡Ahora décime negro! ¿Qué sabés vos de todo ésto?

― No preguntes algo que no quieres escuchar respuesta... ― Martín abrió los ojos sorprendido, y luego bajó la mirada, apretó los puños y los dientes ― Voce lo sabe...

― ¡LA PUTA MADRE! ― Lanzó el celular contra el suelo y lo destrozó por completo.

Esa fue su única exclamación antes de ponerse a llorar y a lanzar golpes a la cama, mientras entre gritos seguía insultando, mientras destruía sus cosas, hacia añicos su ropa, quebraba sus perfumes, su maquillaje... Y luego se detuvo al romper el portarretrato. En él, una foto de ambos cuando eran niños...

Nacía un nuevo día... martes en la mañana.

Feliciano se reunió con Lovino, lo encontró sospechosamente bobo y se burló de su mayor diciéndole que parecía uno de esos tantos enamorados que pierden todo por dejarse llevar por sus pasiones... En fin, ambos se fueron a ligar con chicas.

Los americanos se marcharon a América, liderados por los gemelos anglos, ambos tenían un mal sabor de boca al dejar las cosas de ese modo, tal y como estaban, dejar atrás también a Martín y Luciano que se quedarían, esperarían que Manu volviera y se enfrentarían al inglés, mínimo tenía que salir con un diente menos y un ojo morado, eso era algo pactado previamente.

En Bruselas, Antonio seguía en esa especie de visita amistosa a su Bel-Bel. No sabía que los hermanos de la chica se dirigían directamente allí y uno tenía la intención de practicarle la vasectomía con un cúter e hilo dental.

En París, Francis estaba tomando café, mientras escribía en su portátil de forma delicada y asombrosamente concentrado en ello...

― ... _Entonces el inglés que había sido secuestrado bajo la mirada de la mujer latina, se rindió definitivamente a la curva de sus caderas, y mientras huían hacia el norte, sólo pensaba en_... ¿En qué pensaba? ― Se preguntó, suspiró, bebió suavemente de su taza de café amargo y sonrió ― ... _Pensaba en los días en que de la misma forma amaba y era amado con locura por la peli roja que_...

En Brandemburgo Gilbert veía a su trabajólico hermano hacer el trabajo de muchos días... Estaba pensando que ir a visitar a sus primos no era tan buena idea si es que se ponía de ese modo. Quería despejarlo del estrés, no causarle más. Suspiró.

Y en las islitas esas que están al norte de Europa...

― ... Te estaba esperando, Arthur.

― Eh... ¡Qué haces tú aquí! ― El inglés se sorprendió mucho.

― ¡Al fin te encontré! ― Esa persona se acercó jugueteando al rubio y se detuvo a unos centímetros ― Ehhhh... ¿Cuántas ovejas daremos por la chica?

― ¿Qué? ― El rubio se ruborizó, la sudamericana parpadeó varias veces seguidas, no entendía porque el inglés la cubría con su cuerpo.

― La raptaste ¿No? ― Se rascó el cuello ― ¡Vale totalmente la pena que quieras casarte con ella! Es muy guapa.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ― Y... Arthur era el más sorprendido.

Enserio... ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza su hermano?

― Dejando de lado eso... ― Su aura cambió totalmente y clavó en él sus fríos y reprochadores ojos, su voz se hizo seria y fuerte ― Vamos a hablar...

* * *

 **Estoy un poco... con ataque de sorpresa, descubrí que no todas y todos los escritores escriben por amor a la escritura... Y mucho menos aceptan criticas y se molestan... y te exponen cómo para que los demás te apunten con el dedo (eso me sucedió).  
** **No soy quien para juzgar... pero estamos haciendo en este punto fanfiction, sé que los personajes quedan OC o se enfrentan a situaciones que en la serie o manga no se enfrentan... Una cosa es interpretar al personaje, o meterte en el personaje y más o menos tomar un rumbo que el personaje tomaría, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que el personaje represente tus deseos y pierda por completo su propia identidad. Siento que eso es ser egoísta. Y vale, si, pueden decir "Pero Reino Inquieto... Cada uno escribe como quiere", si, es verdad. Cada uno escribe cómo quiere y llega a cierto público. Pero una cosa es escribir fanfic y otra cosa es simplemente hacer crackfics ¡No soy quien para juzgar a alguien! Con el tiempo he aprendido que lo mejor es guardar estas nimiedades, pero ha llegado un punto en que simplemente exploté.  
** **Si las fans y el fandom de hetalia llegó a éste nivel de mierda, les juro que prefiero no seguir escribiendo.**

 **De todas formas no es cómo si haya hecho muuuchooos fics! Y tampoco mis historias son conocidas. Tenía bastantes proyectos la verdad, pero puede que mi próxima colaboración (si, haré una colaboración XD), sea lo último que sume a este fandom.**

 **¡Y perdón por poner esta extensión tan amplia de lo que creo! Perdón, por actualizar ésta historia y dejar las Alas del cóndor, el cóndor voló y nunca más regresó, no suelo subir una historia que jamás voy a continuar. Esta es la excepción.**

 **Saludos saludosos,**

 **Atte. Reino Inquieto.**


	7. Parte Settima: El tiempo no vuelve

Parte Settima : El tiempo no vuelve.

* * *

Un enfrentamiento cara a cara... Ojos verdes contra ojos verdes, cejas espesas contra cejas espesas. Kirkland contra Kirkland.

― ¡Espera, espera! ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

― Porque eres realmente muy fácil de leer, hermanito ― El escocés sonrió muy divertido ― ¡Señorita! ¿Gusta acompañarme para buscar algo de beber?

― ¿Qué? ― La chilena parpadea dos veces.

― Si... Arthur tiene que dar muchas, no, demasiadas explicaciones ― Apunta detrás de ellos, y ahí están esos sujetos...

― Arthur, Darling... Come on, mother hope of you... ― La rubia extendía sus brazos con amabilidad.

― Yes... ¡Basura inmunda! ¡¿Quién crees que te crio para irte, así como si nada?! ¡Esto no es digno de un presentable caballero británico, idiota! ― El de cabellos oscuros reaccionó nervioso ― No esperarías que todo quedara impune, hermanito.

― Ryan... ― El mayor intervino ― Creo que Arthur tiene mucho que decir, pero por ahora, lo más importante es volver a casa, planear ese encuentro con lady Honda otra vez y anhelar que quiera conocer a éste... bruto. Debemos preparar aquellas magdalenas y ese pastel de limón que nos gusta tanto.

― Basta ya... ― Susurró entre labios el inglés, aunque solo el peli rojo se percató de ello, de sus puños apretados y aquélla mueca fruncida.

― ¡Dylan, debes agregar esa exquisita tarta de chocolate que trajimos de Viena! De hecho, para que todo salga bien, podríamos estar todos en esta fiesta ― Los tres personajes aceptaron aquello ― ¡Así Arthur no podrá hacer algo estúpido y la señorita Honda no se sentirá intimidada!

El segundo hermano en orden descendente miró directamente a la chica de allí, parecía triste, fruncía el ceño. Era como si en cualquier momento fuera a irse corriendo. Sus ojos castaños estaban reflejando la oscuridad, el cielo británico no le sentaba tan mal como a otros latinoamericanos. Su piel parecía terciopelo por la humedad y su cabello comenzaba a relatar ondas que antes parecían disimuladas. Los inquisitivos ojos de su madre, parecía analizar a la chica también, como si la escaneara con la mirada...

― ¿Merienda y cena?

― No Dylan, mejor almuerzo y merienda ― Apuntó el otro ― ¡Rosbif!

― ¡QUE PAREN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ― Gritó el menor de los hermanos.

― ¿Arthur? ― La mujer pestañó dos veces.

― ¡Arthur nada! ― Gritó. Terminó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Miró a Manu, tomó su mano y comenzó a jalarla por las calles, mientras todos los seguían en silencio. El Kirkland menor pidió un taxi, en dónde William también se subió, mientras Ryan manejaba el auto familiar detrás y llegaban a la casa de los Kirkland. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de pagar, porque Will lo hizo por ellos. En silencio, todo en silencio, Arthur se bajó junto con Manu y la arrastró a la puerta que estaba sorprendentemente abierta, bueno, con aquél portón de tamaño gigante y aquella entrada con sistema de voz, no era algo extraño. Cuando la señora encargada de la cocina lo vio, casi salta del susto ¡El niño Arthur había aparecido al fin! Pero, no le dirigió la palabra y traía de la mano a una señorita... Ambos subieron las escaleras, mientras todos entraban a la casa al fin, escucharon el portazo.

― Monsieur? ― La señora buscó ayuda en William ― Lady Honda está aquí, en la sala de estar. Avisó su llegada un poco después que marcharan...

― ¿Tanto tiempo nos demoramos? ― Preguntó suspirando y rascándose la cabeza, sonriendo complicado.

― Huuumm... Oui, un par de horas ― La señora arrugó su vestido ― ¿Preparo la cena para 7 personas?

― De momento si... pero sólo pon 5 puestos en la mesa ― Él sonrió agradecido de las pocas preguntas y la eficiencia de la mujer, le puso un brazo en el hombro ― Gracias, no sé qué sería esta familia sin ti.

― Merci ― Ella sonrió y desapareció por la cocina.

William corrió hasta su hermano mayor: Dylan, que se preparaba para subir las escaleras junto con su madre, que no se veía tan feliz, le dijo que Honda estaba allí en la casa. Los susurros no pasaron desapercibidos por la madre, quien, en su perfecto acento regional, ordenó a sus hijos que hicieran lo posible por solucionar todo mientras ella iba a atender a la señorita.

En la pieza de Arthur, el rubio estaba sentado en el suelo y obstaculizando la puerta. Con las piernas dobladas, mantenía las manos inquietas y sobre su frente. Intentaba pensar y estar en esa casa le ahogaba un poco, no podía concentrarse. Manu no sabía qué hacer, estaba... desconcertada, sentada encima de la cama del rubio, en su pieza... Escuchando el golpeteo insistente de los hermanos del chico sobre la puerta, sus reclamos y repliques.

Se puso a llover muy fuerte, tan fuerte, que los golpes pasaron desapercibidos. El rubio se sintió en paz en aquél momento, por alguna razón, había extrañado la lluvia, esa amarga lluvia que era tan común y que tantos odiaban... La lluvia que caía y limpiaba todo, y se llevaba todo. De pronto notó que la mujer delante suyo se paraba y caminaba hacia una de las lumbreras, tiraba del pestillo, y abría la ventana, mojando su rostro. Ella movió los labios y dijo algo en algún idioma que él no conocía, por lo que salió al fin de la puerta, caminó hasta dónde estaba la chilena. Ella le miró de frente. Arthur también le miró de frente, él parecía muy serio, pero cuando pudo tocarla, cuando pudo acariciar su rostro, sonrió. En ese momento ella supo que el inglés había tomado una decisión.

― Cierra con seguro y no dejes entrar a otra persona que no sea yo, duerme un poco Manu, esto va a tardar...

Entonces el rubio salió de su cuarto, y ella hizo como él dijo, cerró con seguro. Cuando él salió, no había gente en el pasillo, pero ella no quiso dormir, tal y como él había dicho. Seguía la ventana abierta, se sentó en el suelo y contempló la lluvia caer, balanceándose entre estar dentro de la habitación, o en el pequeño balcón en dónde el inglés tenía maceteros llenos de rosas. Los visillos al interior, las cortinas a su espalda. Estaba tan cansada de eso... estaba tan cansada de todo. Cerró los ojos, solo un momento... Tan pequeño, que los volvió a abrir por el ruido de un trueno antecedido por un relámpago, y, los golpeteos insistentes y la voz de Arthur.

Hizo lo posible por abrir la puerta, aunque le fue dificultoso.

Un día más en Escandinavia... Ludwig parecía querer huir de todo, pero quizás ir a la casa de los primos, no fue la mejor opción. Ver a su hermano abrazado al danés, mientras bailan can-can y hacen una competencia para ver quien resiste mejor la cerveza, no es algo que tenía en sus planes. Berwarld parece ser el único más comprensivo, o eso creía, hasta que lo vio desmayado en una esquina después de haber tomado litros y litros de cerveza.

Habían jugado a un juego que escuchó mientras estaba en Chile "La cultura chupistica". Chile, Manuela... Manuela robando, de la mano de aquél que con suerte recordaba bien. Arrancando como criminales de sus vidas. Él quisiera arrancar, pero no lo hacía.

Quería una cerveza o quizás dos... o quizás tres. Pararse en frente de la chica y proclamar sus sentimientos " _¡Mi hermano se está muriendo! Aunque sé que no me quieres, aunque sé que prefieres América, a tus familiares y a tu novio ¡Por favor ven conmigo a Alemania! Aunque sea sólo para terminar de romperme el corazón, te necesito aquí, no soy tan fuerte como crees..._ ".

Miró a Gilbert una vez más... Parecía mentira que sólo tuviera otros 2 años de vida, si acaso. Si la medicina moderna no podía salvar a su hermano ¿Qué más le quedaba en esa vida? Sus amigos, su vida... Pero esto no es justo, no es justo. Que un pequeño problema de salud se torne en uno más grande, más grande, y luego sea como la bola de nieve en caída.

¿Podía molestar a su hermano o replicar algo o regañarle? ¡Llevarle la contraria! No... No podía. Y por eso su vida sería la que el albino quisiera, y él se encargaría de ello. Su vida misma se convertiría en nada más que un puente para la vida de su hermano, una muleta. No podía preocuparse por sí mismo. Él no importaba en esta historia.

― ¿Manu? ― Él entró en la habitación y la abrazó ― Estás helada ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo bajo la lluvia?

― Fue un momento... ― Dijo entrando en calor, al fin ― ¿Por qué volviste tan rápido?

― Demoré 3 horas... ― Seguía abrazándola, sus labios estaban violáceos ― Dormias... Eso fue lo mejor. Te prepararé el baño, tu ropa y tu cabello están mojados. No quiero que enfermes.

Pese a que el rubio se veía tan normal, frío y a veces distante, y cortante... Estaba preocupado. Había prometido que la iba a proteger, y esa, efectivamente, no era una forma de protegerla, más bien, la exponía a más peligros. Cerró la ventana otra vez. Unos minutos después, ella salió del interior del baño, con el cabello húmedo. Él le había dado una camiseta de algodón deportiva blanca, y una camisa medio verdosa para que se pusiera en conjunto con sus propias medias y calzas, usar una camisa de hombre, era como usar un vestido, sólo que sin cintura, y que se parece un refrigerador con piernas. Él también se había puesto una camisa nueva y un cárdigan rojo.

― Metete a la cama esta vez ― Parecía relajado.

― ¿Arthur?

― Bajaré a secar tu ropa ― Él mismo abrió la cama para ella y la ayudó a taparse bajo las colchas ― ¿Podrías esperarme un momento?

Él salió con la ropa, y al cabo de unos minutos, apareció sin ella, pero con una bandeja en las manos, bandeja con una humeante comida recién preparada. El inglés parecía sonreír... Parecía mucho más relajado que antes ¿Qué había pasado mientras ella dormia? Mientras el inglés ponía la bandeja en la cama, en medio de ambos y le indicaba que comiera, ella le miraba inquisidora.

― Rechacé el compromiso ― Tomó un bocado y al suspirar, continuó ― Ya no me casaré. No por la fuerza al menos.

― No pregunté nada. ― Dijo seria.

― Lo sé ― Él sonrió acariciando su cabello, aún un poco húmedo ― Pero parecías querer preguntarme algo. Intuí que sería aquello.

― ¿Cómo es ella? ― Preguntó, desviando el tema. Para ese punto era obvio que el rubio no querua ahondar en los detalles de la discucion.

― Es... linda ― Tragó un nuevo bocado ― te dije que era japonesa. Todos la fueron a dejar a su casa... mi madre no deja las cosas a medias con oriente.

― ¿El estilo oriental no es lo tuyo? ― Manu revolvió un poco la comida con los servicios.

― ¿Sinceramente? ― El rubio lo pensó dos segundos ― No. Si he de tener que vivir toda la vida bajo reglas y tradiciones, prefiero hacerlas bajo las de mi cultura. Te lo dije, no hay nada mejor que las islas británicas...

― ¿Por eso fuiste a una fiesta en España?

― Esa es una cosa diferente ― Se cruzó de brazos ― Estaba invitado al cumpleaños, no tenía algo mejor que hacer ese día.

― ¿Te... arrepientes?

Él la miró serio, y al suspirar cerró los ojos... Al volverlos a abrir, clavó su mirada en ella y sonrió con suavidad ¿Qué significaba aquello?

― Dime Manu... ¿Serviría de algo que dijera que sí, que me arrepiento en éste momento? ― Cerró un ojo y se puso serio ― Si me arrepintiera de las cosas... Si me lamentara de mis caídas, sería como escupir todo lo que me trajo hasta este instante, sería patear en la cara a quien soy ahora, que no es la misma persona que era antes de la fiesta, y que seguro no será la misma mañana, ni pasado. Cada cosa tiene su tiempo, sin duda, y sería bueno escoger nuestro camino con cautela, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es tan simple... Siempre hay un mañana, y todo lo que haga hoy, tendrá un efecto inmediato en aquél, o más a futuro.

― Encontraste a Rose... ― Ella se removió incomoda.

― Es de esas cosas que no puedes evitar ¿No? ― Él quitó la bandeja vacía que los separaba ― Me pregunto tantas veces, qué hubiera pasado... Y recuerdo que no tiene sentido, el tiempo no vuelve.

― Estamos igual... ― Ella puso un brazo sobre su mirada ― Yo... dañé a alguien creyendo que era lo mejor. Pero algo falso, siempre será falso, incluso si pretendía que fuera real yo... No puedo soportar saber que he sido la causante de aquél dolor ¿Sabes? Si esto fuera una historia, un manga o una novela... El protagonista sería Martín, y yo sería la maldita perra que le rompió el corazón jajaja ― Comenzó a reír, y luego pasó a llorar ― El tiempo no vuelve... ¡Y ya es tarde para buscar una solución simple o fácil!

― Manu... ― Él le quitó el brazo de la frente y le dolió verla llorar, obvio, a uno le duele cuando ve llorar a las personas ― A veces las respuestas son más fáciles de las que uno cree, están delante de nuestra nariz y...

― ¿Pero podrías ser capaz de seguir tú propio consejo? ― Ella se acercó a él y le besó, acariciando su mejilla ― Estás llorando...

Ambos, ambos lloraban mientras se devoraban los labios... Todo este viaje, todo, había terminado para uno de los dos, y lo había arrojado al mismo lugar del que salió. A la chica aún le quedaba camino, aún le faltaba algo que hacer, pero no podía seguir al lado del inglés. No es que Arthur tuviera la vida resuelta, todo lo contrario, estaba completamente deshecho, pero podía comenzar a arreglar aquél enredo al día siguiente... La respuesta siempre había estado delante suyo: Ser abierto, decir lo que quiere de frente. En todo caso, su sinceridad había hecho sonreír a Sakura Honda, su madre también parecía complacida, el caso de sus hermanos, eso era algo cuestionable, dos de ellos le replicaban entre insultos y gritos, mientras el otro sólo estaba tranquilo, le dedicó una mirada a la japonesa, ella parecía del tipo de chica comprensiva. Ambos asumirían la responsabilidad.

Arthur se sentía más comprendido, liberado, pensaba en su propia estupidez, mientras quitaba la camisa del cuerpo latino. Al mismo tiempo, Manu se sentía tan perpleja, tan cobarde, sólo quería perderse un momento, sólo quería compañía, sentirse amada y querida, querer a alguien por un minuto. Mientras su pecho, blanco y más robusto de lo que pensaba, comenzaba a subir y a bajar, por respirar tan pesado... Mientras las frías manos exploraban su espalda desnuda y sus labios recorrían su piel; no pudo evitar pensar que estaba utilizando al rubio para llenar su vacío, pero no se sentía culpable, el rubio también la utilizaba a ella.

Son jóvenes, idiotas, aún inmaduros, buscan comerse al mundo, destruir y construir, pero al mismo tiempo carecen de todo un poco, buscan llenarse, encontrarse, pero al mismo tiempo nunca están completos.

Ambos sufrieron, quizás otros han sufrido más que ellos, quizás puede tomarse como una exageración, que arranquen de sus familias, de sus vidas y responsabilidades. Otros han sufrido más y no se han ahogado como lo hacían ellos, otros han tenido mayores dificultades, y las han solucionado de mejor manera.

No es el punto. Arthur y Manu, puede que se ahogaran en un vaso de agua, ¡Pero por la sagrada providencia, por todo lo santo y lo profano! Se ahogaban de todos modos ¿Por qué nadie los ayudaba? Sólo pudieron escucharse entre sí y terminar de hundirse juntos esperando que en algún momento volvieran a flotar.

El sol siempre brilla, incluso en la más negra tormenta, yace ahí, detrás de las nubes, esperando guiar a quien necesite un poco de luz.

Pueden que luego reciban muchas críticas. Él, que es un descarriado, un irresponsable ¿Quién podría tomarlo enserio así? Ella, que es una promiscua, seguro que sí, abandonó a su novio y se dejó convencer fácil.

Bueno gente ¿La verdad? Que ellos saben perfectamente lo que son, así que con amor, pueden irse a la mierda.

― ... William contactó con un tal Luciano ― Decía el inglés en su oído ― Envió tu pasaje y parte de las cosas, que dejaste entre tu equipaje...

― Huum... ― Ella se removió un poco y se acomodó más aún.

Yacían juntos, en la cama desnuda, en una situación ya consumada. Era de mañana, y ella buscaba calor, tenía flojera, no quería levantarse. Por eso se acomodaba más entre los brazos del rubio, y el rubio sonreía al tenerla así, la abrazaba más, apegaba su cuerpo, se abrazaban buscando calor.

― Jejeje... Manuela, tenemos que levantarnos ― Ella lanzó un bufido y luego le miró con un puchero.

― Aguafiestas...


	8. Parte Ottava: FRIST!

Parte Ottava: FRIST!

* * *

Una parte importante era recalcar que no tenía un lugar dónde regresar cuando volviera a su casa, a ese mundo frío, a esa atmósfera viciada y a esa vida ficticia armada por apariencia. Su hogar había sido siempre Martín y ahora que había aclarado sus dudas, éste ya no lo era, no podía serlo... No era justo que lo fuera.

Pasó dos noches más con Arthur. Y aunque parecía un juego para ellos, ambas veces despertaron juntos entrelazando sus cuerpos en una búsqueda insoportable por encontrar calor, por llenar el vacío. Despertar entre sus brazos había sido una de las sensaciones más gratificantes que lograría tenrr, y ambos lograron arrancar de la realidad por un pequeño momento.

Pero había acabado.

La sonrisa de Martín... Sus lindos ojos verdes y su cabello tan no naturalmente rubio.

Martín ¿Cómo no amar a ese idiota tan transparente? Orgulloso, arrogante, pero a la vez simpático... Martín era el chico perfecto para amar, cualquiera lo haría, había que estar ciega para no darse cuenta lo guapo que era, acompañado de su físico trabajado digno del deportista que era, tenía una personalidad seductora y una apariencia bella.

Un Adonis hecho hombre... Y, aun así a ella no le atraía. Ella no lo amaba. Y Dios sabe cuánto intentó amarlo, una y otra vez. Cada vez que amanecieron juntos, ella intentó amarlo con todo su corazón, pero cuando el sol salía... Cuando la luz entraba al cuarto... Nada había cambiado. No amaba a Martín, pese a que era un buen chico para amar, no lo lograba.

A veces pensaba que había algo malo con ella. _"Quizás soy incapaz de amar... Quizás sólo podía hacerlo una vez y ya gasté aquella oportunidad... Yo soy horrenda"._

Si se miraba en el espejo, encontraba una mujer, joven. Una mujer con rostro de "nada", una mujer que podía tener el rostro de otras miles ¡No tenía algo especial! ¿Y por qué no describir su físico? Caderas estrechas para un torso tan fornido, no quería verse en el espejo, porque solo veía su obligo caído y triste, y esa pequeña panza... Ella no era deportista, pasaba sentada mucho tiempo, así que la tenía ahí ¿Por qué Martín se había fijado en Ella? Ella que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, ni siquiera un cuerpo hermoso que pueda darle por una noche al menos.

Martín era su pilar. En esa vida de mentira, aquella falsa felicidad comenzaba con Martín. Si Martín era feliz, ese mundo, aunque falso y simple, también era feliz.

Si Martín no era feliz... Esa vida se tornaba un martirio, en donde ella iba a su departamento, cerraba con seguro y lo arrinconaba con la mirada... Estaba molesto. Pero ella le clavaba los ojos y caminaba hacia él mientras se quitaba ropa, terminaba con la camiseta y sostenes subidos frente a él _"¿Pasamos la noche juntos o espero a que se te pase la wéa?"_ Él la abrazaba y le pedía perdón ¿Por qué ese orgulloso y perfecto Adonis le pedía perdón a ella cuando era ella quien siempre le hacía sufrir? E intentaba amarlo, amarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, hacerlo sentir feliz.

Manu creía que Él era su única salida, su luz, su vida, su felicidad. No amaba al argentino, pero hay muchas parejas que no se aman y están juntas de todas maneras porque se dan compañía y se hacen felices, aunque no haya romance, se utilizan para ser feliz. Pero cada vez que Martín la besaba, ella se sentía peor.

Que fuera el primero en su vida... _"Dios, por favor, si puedes cumplirme solo un deseo, para toda la vida, no pido ni pediré más nada, pero por favor... Déjame amar a Martín. Por favor..."_ Pero al parecer Dios nunca escuchó sus plegarias.

No es que fueran novios, no es que no fueran algo a la vez... Era complejo. Él que la respetaba mucho y ella que huía de él. No se dejaba besar en público, Martín tenía prohibido besarle en jugarreta las manos o los brazos o la piel, como solía hacer con Itzel para molestar a Pedro... Y tal vez el chico también buscaba alguna reacción en ella.

Era difícil tenerlo delante con un anillo, hincado ante su persona, eso fue difícil. Creía que cuando el argentino le pidiera matrimonio seria en un futuro, cuando ella le amara, cuando tuvieran unos 3 niños... Y es que el de los ojos verdes, rehuía del matrimonio. Y de pronto lo tenía ahí... Después que los chicos organizaran aquello, a él con su traje formal en medio del barullo frente a ella. Y ella que veía aterrada al rubio, mirando de reojo a todos sin saber qué hacer, y estaba por aceptar cuando clavó la mirada en el brasileño. El moreno solo observaba la escena ¡Como todos los demás!, pero ella le pedía ayuda con los gestos y mirada ¡Estaba aterrada!, y él abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dejó de sonreír de golpe. Ese fue el momento en que Luciano se dio cuenta que Manuela no amaba a Martín. Todos esperaban un "Si, acepto", pero ella dejó al novio con un "Cuando vuelva respondo".

Cuando vuelva... ¿Volver a dónde? ¿Volver a quién?

Arthur la abrazó por última vez en el aeropuerto mientras le susurraba un hechizo de buenaventura. William estrechó su mano, al fin y al cabo, ellos terminaron encontrando varias cosas en común. Además, fue Will quien la ayudó a dar aviso a todos que estaba bien y que llegaría a América dentro de poco... Aunque no quiso avisarle a Gil o a Ludwig.

Subir a ese avión, significaba un profundo adiós. Todo acababa para ellos. El inglés quedaba fuera de su viaje. Era en ese momento cuando Arthur se giraba y comenzaba a hacer su vida.

― She's gone...

― I know... ― Suspiró.

― Arthur? Lille bro?

― ¿Crees tú que Dylan se moleste mucho si decido irme a España?

― Aye... Le dará un ataque de histeria, a Ryan también ¿Qué piensas hacer en España?

― El Reino Unido obviamente es el mejor... ― El peli rojo no sabía a dónde iba esa charla ― Oye Will, quiero inscribirme a algunos cursos de Historia.

¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba una chica pensar una propuesta de matrimonio? Martín estaba sentado en el balcón de su departamento mientras fumaba. La prima Tiana le había dejado su pipa, quizás era lo mejor. Una botella de Fernet en las manos y cada trago era más amargo que el anterior, necesitaba relajarse porque sus nervios en cualquier momento harían un cortocircuito.

 _"Martín... Manu está en América, espérala unos días por favor, ahora se está quedando con el negro"_ Si, si... Que la espere unos días, unos días nomás. Sebastiana le comunicó, no fue ni Luciano ni Manuela, y eso es perfectamente normal, porque él sabe que ninguno de los dos le ocultaría algo, es decir, puede confiar... ¿Confiar? Claro confía... Aún confía. Tiana no le haría ilusiones ¿No? Es como su hermana, su niña, oh por el papa, si el incesto no se hubiera dado ya en las generaciones anteriores, Martín pensaba que casarse con su intrépida y elocuente prima era una grandiosa idea, es que no estaba pensando con claridad.

 _"Manu se acostó primero con Ludwig... Si, se acostó con Ludwig. Seguro que no pasó nada con el inglés, por favor que no haya pasado nada con el maldito Luciano ¡Que pelotudo! Debí irla a buscar y traérmela aquí... Y en el caso que suceda... ¿En el caso que si haya pasado algo seré capaz de reprochárselo?"_ El rubio se levantó del suelo y corrió a su habitación, sacó las sabanas a tirones y las metió a la lavadora, fue por un perfume que arrojó dentro, y luego también tiró un fósforo y así las sabanas ardieron... No duró mucho, cerró la tapa y puso el lavado rápido.

Por Maradona... Esas sabanas eran testigo de su infidelidad... ¡No debió irse a buscar problemas a un bar! Estaba borracho, sí, sí, pero aún recordaba muy bien que una chica pasó delante suyo y le miró directamente a los ojos sonriendo. La señorita escote, sí, escote, porque ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, le escuchó toda su pena con su novia. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero 10 horas después, despertó en su cama, en su departamento, y abrazando a miss escote.

Un pelotudo... un despechado. Por la re mil puta que lo re mil parió, era un zopenco, un trabuco ¡No merecía perdón! Ni siquiera se acordaba lo que había pasado, y se había convencido que sólo había pasado allí la noche, quería tragarse la mentira, pasar por alto que estaban desnudos ¡Pero la maldita caja de condones en el velador le decían lo contrario! Él se lo había buscado ¡Había buscado los besos de otras! Recordaba bien claro que antes había besado a una rubia... Pero nada se comparaba a los besos de Manu. Nada se comparaba a sus caricias, a su sonrisa, a su ingenio.

Ninguna de esas minas era Ella ¡Eso era lo único que importaba! Ninguna se comparaba con ella, su chilena, su chinita era especial.

¿Y qué iba a hacer?

Si, qué hacer. Se preguntó mientras empinaba otra vez su botella de fernet y dejaba resbalar sus piernas hasta sentarse en el suelo. Él estaba irremediablemente enamorado. Estaba irremediablemente sentido, ósea, ella se había escapado con otro hombre ¡Por más que la amara no la podía perdonar! Y no es que ella quisiera su perdón... Al parecer la respuesta estaba tomada desde siempre...

 _"Pero che... Un NO bien claro hubiera sido mejor que esto, mi chilenita linda me viste la cara de pelotudo, y lo sabés aprovechar bien",_ unas lágrimas bien marcadas de macho, le surcaron el rostro, él sabía que esa sensibilidad era una cosa que ella no resistía... ¡Quería un cariñito! ¿Cómo hacerla sonreír otra vez? La amaba. La amaba tanto, que necesitaba verla feliz, sonreír alegre, con esa emoción, esa vitalidad... Quería que ella riera como cuando eran niños y no había problemas.

Sin importarle como... quería devolverle su sonrisa, porque sí, así de grande era su amor por ella ¿Esto era el alcohol o su increíble racionalidad? Bah, eso último ni él se lo creía. Era el alcohol sin dudas, pero era lo correcto, según él era lo más correcto. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a un número... Mientras se calmaba y practicaba abrir la boca.

―¿Hola? Si... ¡Me importa un carajo que hora es allá! Yh, más quilombo para vos ¿Por qué crees que yo sería amable con vos? ― Se escuchaba mucho regaño, que estaba cabreando al argentino, hasta que suspiró ― Vos podés ser muy inteligente, cauto y todo lo que quieras parecer ¡Pero sos tan estúpido! Escucháme... ¡Si estoy borracho, pero no es asunto de vos y escucháme, la puta madre! ¿La querés ver feliz? Yo igual, trae tu trasero aquí y no le sigas dando vuelta al asunto... Ella te quiere a vos. Siempre te ha querido a vos ¿Verdad? Jajajajaj Y yo fui tan pelotudo como para no darme cuenta... que hijo de puta ― Susurró para sí y colgó el teléfono, aunque la otra persona le estaba gritando al otro lado.

Se bebió de un solo trago lo que le quedaba en la botella, y cuando estaba pasando el último trago, Manu apareció en su puerta. Se atragantó, comenzó a toser, obvio, se estaba ahogando ¡Maldito fernet y la concha de la lora! Se paró, canchero, se sorbió los mocos y se secó las lágrimas, obvio _"Aquí no ha pasado nada"._

― Bonita, llegaste de Europa ― No sonrió.

― Por Dios, Martín, estás hecho un asco ― Ella caminó hacia él, dejando su bolso en el suelo. Se veía preocupada ― Ven... Te ayudo a llegar a la cama.

― ¡No te acerques! ― Gritó alejándola con la palma de la mano abierta. Al mismo tiempo su rostro cambió inmediatamente y retrocedió asustada ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No quiere que ella tenga miedo de él, claro que no, él no le haría daño, él no... ¿No?

― Lo siento, no me acercaré ― Ella se abrazó a sí misma, y al retroceder más, sus pies chocaron con algunas botellas de fernet y vino arrojadas por el suelo ― No me acercaré Martín, te lo prometo, pero vine aquí, porque... Tengo muchas cosas que decir, y necesito que me escuches. Sobrio, Martín... ¿Puedes descansar un poco y después hablamos?

― Che... Si es lo que creo, prefiero que lo digas y ya. Yh... ¿Para qué vamos a alargar tanto esto? Andá, décilo de una vez, puedo escucharlo, décimelo que estoy prepar... ― Respiró un poco y comenzó a toser, nauseas...

¡Baño!

Salió corriendo de ese lugar ¿Y Manu? ¡Por Dios, jamás tendría esa escena frente a ella! Se sentía ahogado, no podía respirar... Estallaba en vómito, y el mismo dolor y molestia en su garganta le provocaba las lágrimas que no podía contener ¡Se iba a morir! Lo sabía, se iba a morir en el baño de su departamento, con su novia en el recibidor ¡Ni siquiera sabía si era su novia! Y dolía tanto, más que la situación... Ojalá dejara de respirar y muriera ahí mismo, porque en este momento, seguro morir era la única forma de apagar el dolor que sentía su corazón.

¡Dolía como ser quemado por el fuego del infierno! Incluso era peor que eso, peor que todo. Era tan doloroso y le frustraba tanto, que ya no tenía ánimos de putear, sólo dolía como los mil demonios.

Manu apareció abriendo la puerta del baño, no le importó lo que estaba sucediendo, lo tomó por la espalda y lo abrazó del torso con un brazo, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba su frente, haciéndole el trabajo más fácil... No lo pensó mucho, no quería pensarlo mucho. Ella levantó su cabello y puso su mano para que él se sintiera un poco más cómodo vomitando. Ya no podía contener ni siquiera sus lágrimas, nada.

Pero incluso en ese estado, cuando se calmó, cuando comenzó a escupir los últimos residuos que aún quedaban en su boca y ella tiró de la cadena, se sentía miserable... Se sacó la camiseta, aún semi hincado en el baño frente al inodoro y se limpió la cara, la boca, incluso la nariz, no es que fuera sucio, es que no tenía animo de seguir teniendo aquella prenda, Manu la vería y le recordaría ese día, y si no era ella, él lo haría.

A torso desnudo y limpiándose la boca con la camiseta, sintió los brazos de ella cruzarse en su pecho, sintió su frente en su espalda y luego un lado de su rostro pegado a él...

― Siempre eres como un niño Martín...

Y sus palabras, resonaron por todo su interior.

Un estado patético, eso era lo que le había mostrado a su amada Manu, un estado patético y lamentable. Para coronar los hechos... ¡Un niño! Ella lo consideraba un niño, sin embargo en la cama... ¡Ordinario, eso no es digno de un hombre! No son tus pensamientos reales Martín.

De la nada, se vio siendo desnudado, por su querida chilena, pero esta vez no era la gloria. Ella encendió la ducha y le ayudaba a subir los pies, lo sentó en el frío fondo y le pasó la esponja, el jabón y el shampoo. Miserable, así se sentía. ¿Humillación? No, él era demasiado maravilloso para algo tan mundano, se tenía en alta estima, obvio, si no se quería él ¿Quién? Manu no, claro... _"Jajaja que humor más zarpado, en esta situación ya no queda nada más que el humor negro"_

Al rato, Manu volvió. Traía una toalla y un pijama limpio. Le ayudó a salir de la ducha, le ayudó a secarse, a ponerse el pijama y luego también le secó el cabello. Martín se lavó la boca y los dientes. No se dio cuenta de las cosas, ella lo guio a su cuarto, a su cama, necesitaba dormir.

Hasta el momento, todo parecía un sueño, un hermoso y doloroso sueño.

― Manu... Quedáte conmigo ― Susurró en un tono lastimero.

― Duerme, yo mientras ordenaré un poco, tengo la cazuela de levanta muerto tradicional en el fuego y...

― Bonita, recostáte, vení... ― Él abrió la cama para ella también.

A Manu no le quedó otra opción más que acostarse a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente, aun no se olvidaba que Martín le había gritado que se alejara, ahora estaba cerca, pero no quería arriesgarse, por eso no quería tocarlo y prefería mantener su distancia. Ella sabía que Martín era una especie de explosivo, un poco histérico y chillón.

― Vos te arrancaste ― Ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza ― Te fuiste con un puto inglés por allá en Europa, sin comunicarte... No sabés lo preocupado que estaba por vos ― Él suspiró y su cara cambió a una tristeza infinita ― Nunca quisiste casarte conmigo che, no tenés que seguirlo fingiendo, estúpido no soy.

― No, ciertamente no eres estúpido ― Y no supo por qué, pero ella comenzó a llorar ¡Él odiaba verla llorar! ― No quiero casarme contigo Martín... No creo que quiera casarme ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo hacerlo.

― No querés... ― Él sonrió y suspiró aliviado, al menos ya tenía la certeza de su rechazo ― Manu bonita, mi chilena ¿Cuánto tiempo ya nos conocemos? Años, muchos años ¿Vos crees que no me doy cuenta? Tu carita de bombón se ha ido apagando con el tiempo, ya no sonreís.

― Martín, la razón por la que me fui... ― Ella tomó valor, aún podía aferrarse a la seguridad, decirlo, significaba perder todo y caer al abismo, no tenía otra cosa ¡Nada la ataba a esta vida! Pero, ella no era tan egoísta como arrastrar a ese averno a Martín también ― Necesitaba tiempo. Martín, yo no te amo ― Parecía que el rubio quería decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió ― ¡Lo intenté! Martín, intenté amarte. Martín, tu eres perfecto dentro de tu imperfección, weón, mírate, erís el tremendo mino, además, eres, no sé, un tipo transparente, a veces actúas como un niño, pero ta, eres un hombre de bien, siempre intentaste hacerme feliz y por eso intenté corresponder a esas muestras de cariño que tenías... Por eso no puedo hacerte esto. Mi vida no te hará feliz, nunca podrás tenerme por completo y no creo que sea justo hacerte eso ¿Cachaí? Yo no podré amarte, no, no podré amar a nadie... Martín, tú eres la persona que más he querido, yo quiero más tu felicidad de lo que crees.

― No me amás... ― Repitió dolorido y con una sonrisa.

No podía mostrar sus lágrimas a la mujer frente suyo, pero antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba llorando otra vez. Era como si su vida se viniera abajo de golpe ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya no tenía nada ¡Nada! ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer? Necesitaba cariño, a sus primas ahí, a sus amigos, necesitaba las palabras de los demás, no quería estar solo, ya había estado solo y no terminó del todo bien.

La chilena se levantó sin más y salió, no volvió a aparecer... Él se quedó dormido. Cuando despertó, a su lado, estaban Tiana y Dani, se dio cuenta que también estaba Miguel haciendo más comida y Rosaura cruzó por su puerta. Y las cotorras de María Miranda y María Catalina al verlo despierto comenzaron a abrazarlo y mandarle los saludos de Francisco. El timbre sonó y apareció Luciano también.

― ¿Ya lloró lo suficiente? ― Luci se acercó al rubio ― No va a quedarse en cama toda la vida, Martinciño.

― ¡Ay, claro que no! Oye mi chama, trae eso que le trajimos.

― ¿Qué? ― Lo pensó Rosa mirando el horizonte.

― Ah, ya, ya recordé ― Daniela se levantó y le acercó a Martín unas arepas y al mismo tiempo un mate ― Te traje yerba mate.

― ¡La comida está lista! ― Gritó Migue desde la cocina.

― ¿Para mí? ― Martín se sorprendió, todo le había descolocado un poco.

― Jajajaja ¡Para ti hermano! ― Sebastiana lo abrazó ― ¿Creíste que te íbamos a dejar solo?

― Marti, Marti, Tiana llegó un poco antes que Manu se fuera ¡Nos tenías muy preocupado primo! ― Daniela lo estranguló ― ¡Te amo Martín!

― ¡Te amo Martín! ― Sebastiana también lo abrazó.

Parecía un acto exagerado de amor, pero de todas formas... Martín no podía sentirse del todo mal con eso. Las hermanas y su alegría, mientras Luciano hablaba algo que nadie entendía, pero aun así les hacía reír, sobre todo a Tiana... Martín tendría los ojos puestos en esa relación. Rosa en su silencio dubitativo y su ceño fruncido, y la sonrisa de Miguel cuando los demás probaron su comida y alabaron lo buen cocinero que era.

Era para no creerse aquello, pero Manu mientras estuvo allí, tomó el teléfono fijo y la agenda del rubio. Antes de dar cualquier explicación sólo llamó a todos y les dijo que Martín los necesitaba.

Sí... Martin los necesitaba. Ellos estaban preocupados por él y querían brindarle todo su apoyo, ellos querían a Martin y necesitaban saber que estaba bien, que podría superarlo, querían hacerlo feliz, alegrarlo...

Ninguno se preocupó por ella. Manuela sabía que, en esta historia ella era la mala. Nada superaría lo que hizo, porque sí, fue su error, ella lo abandonó, ella le hizo sufrir, ella lo hizo llorar, y jamás se perdonaría del todo aquello.

Nadie se preguntó si ella estaba bien, y no, no lo estaba. Luciano la llamó pero ella sólo le alejó de sí, y le insistió a que fuera con Martín... él lo necesitaba.

Desapareciendo de la vida de Martín, ella estaba sola. Incomprendida y a veces hasta odiada. Pero se lo había buscado.

Manu se estaba preguntando cuánto valía su vida en esa sociedad. Y si antes valía poco, ahora valía mucho menos. A diferencia de Arthur, sentía que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para continuar. Todo el viaje le hizo comprender que no podía vivir de falsedades y que no podía arrastrar a otros a una mentira, si... Pero también le sirvió para darse cuenta lo negra que era su vida real, lo apagada... lo violenta y solitaria que podía ser.

A diferencia de los demás, no tenía una vida que retomar.


End file.
